À coeur et désaccord
by alexielle7
Summary: Après que Régina lui ait de nouveau sauvée la vie, Emma fait à son tour un geste dans sa direction en lui offrant une véritable chance de rédemption. Emma devra alors se rendre à l'évidence, elle ne fait pas seulement ça pour Henry… mais aussi pour elle car elle se sent lier d'une étrange façon à Régina… SwanQueen
1. Un pas dans la bonne direction

Spoilers et avertissements : La série Once upon a time est la propriété de la chaine ABC. Je n'ai fait qu'emprunter certains personnages de la série, aucun profit n'a était fait avec cette histoire. Cette ff est inventée de toutes pièces, et ne respecte pas toujours les évènements de la série (notamment la mort de Cora) j'aurai voulu que Régina tue sa mère de son plein grès et ne se fasse pas piéger par Snow comme c'est le cas dans la série. Cela aurait donné une dimension plus humaine à Régina et plus de valeur à sa rédemption, mais bon tant pis et puis c'est à ça que servent les ff hi hi ! Voici donc ce qui pour moi aurait pu arriver après l'affrontement final, après la mort de Cora. Cette FF est ma première Swan-Queen, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, en tout cas j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. Bonne lecture à tous

_**À cœur et désaccord…**_

Emma n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que tout était fini… c'était fini, Cora et Hoock étaient morts, StroyBrooke était sauvée. La bataille avait été longue et éprouvante pour tous mais…ils avaient gagnés !

Bien sûr Emma avait souhaité une autre fin… du moins en ce qui concernait Hook, car avec le temps elle avait fini par l'apprécier. Elle l'avait toujours vu comme une sorte de petit frère têtu et agacent qui s'invitait un peu partout à l'insu de sa grande sœur, mais qui s'avait toujours se faire pardonner son effronterie garce à son sourire si charmeur. Oui, Emma s'était réellement attaché à lui et si les circonstances avait étaient différentes ils auraient surement put être amis, de vrais amis. Mais les choses n'avaient pas tournées en faveur de Hook. Gold et lui s'étaient affrontés en duel et Gold avait était le plus fort. Emma n'avait rien pu faire pour lui, bien trop occupée à lutter pour sa propre survie. Elle s'était une fois encore retrouvé face à face avec Cora, qui avait de nouveau tenté de lui arracher le cœur et qui aurait réussit son coup si Régina n'était pas intervenue…

Alors que les combats faisaient rage un peu partout en ville et que personne ne lui portait plus attention, Régina en avait profité pour s'éclipser jusqu'à son tombeau familial où elle s'était emparé du petit coffret qui renfermait précisément le cœur de sa mère. Elle avait toujours aimé Cora et ce malgré leurs désaccords, malgré ses mensonges et ses tromperies, peu importait ce qu'elle avait fait, elle restait sa mère. Une mère qui n'avait pas pu l'aimer pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle n'avait pas, qu'elle n'avait plus, de cœur. Peut être que si sa mère avait pu l'aimer, les choses auraient été différentes pour elle… une autre vie ce serait offerte à elle, mais elle n'aurait jamais la chance de vérifier si sa théorie était vraie. À présent il était trop tard, sa vie était ce qu'elle était, elle ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. Elle était qui elle était et rien ni personne ne pouvait changer ça, pas même elle…

Elle était Régina Mills, alias la méchante reine. Oui c'était ce qu'elle était devenue aux yeux de tous, c'était ce que Cora et Gold avaient fait d'elle a son insu ou presque… pourtant même si elle avait cédé à la colère et à la vengeance pendant des décennies, aujourd'hui elle avait compris que sa mère était bien plus dangereuse qu'elle ne l'était. Elle aurait dû réaliser cela des années plutôt, mais Régina avait toujours refusé de croire que sa mère avait fait passer ses propres intérêts avant les siens…

Pourtant aujourd'hui elle devait accepter l'évidence, Cora n'avait toujours était motivée que pas une seule chose et tout ce qu'elle désirait c'était le pouvoir… pour l'obtenir elle était prête à tuer toute personne qui se dressait sur son chemin et Régina avait réalisé qu'Henry se trouvait justement sur ce chemin ! Une angoisse sourde lui avait alors écrasée le cœur, quelque choses au plus profond d'elle-même s'était mit à lui hurler que Cora n'épargnerai pas l'enfant.

Si sa mère n'avait pas pu l'aimer, Régina elle en revanche aimait sincèrement son fils même si à présent il semblait la détester. Mais peut lui importait ce qu'Henry pouvait bien penser d'elle, elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour le protéger…

Régina avait donc dû faire un choix… Cora ou Henry… Peu importait lequel elle choisirait elle s'avait qu'au final elle serait rejetée et qu'elle se retrouverait seule. Elle était tout simplement trop gentille pour l'une et trop machiavélique pour l'autre. Elle avait toujours été déchirée entre deux mondes, celui du bien et celui du mal, elle était toujours passée de l'un à l'autre sans jamais trouver sa véritable place. Aujourd'hui encore elle avait du faire un choix qui avait une nouvelle fois bousculé l'ordre établit. Elle avait pris les armes contre Cora, sauvant au passage la vie d'Emma.

Lorsque Régina était retournée sur le champ de bataille qu'était devenues les rues de StoryBrookee, elle avait vu sa mère plonger sa main profondément dans la poitrine d'Emma…les joues d'habitude si rose de la jeune femme avaient palies en un instant et son visage s'était crisper sous la douleur. Si Régina n'était pas intervenue cette fois Emma n'aurait pas eu la moindre chance de s'en sortir. Pourtant elle avait eu une seconde de doute, une seconde de brève hésitation… puis elle avait pensé à Henry, à ce qu'il aurait dit s'il avait appris un jour qu'elle n'avait rien fait pour sauver Emma. Emma qui avait toujours était une adversaire loyale, une adversaire à la hauteur, Emma qui lui avait sauvé la vie et qui avaient pris son parti contre tous à plusieurs reprises…

Après avoir jeté un dernier regard en direction de la petite blonde, Régina s'était avancée vers Cora pour lui faire face, elle avait ouvert le petit coffret en bois, en avait extirpé le cœur de cette dernière avant de le réduire en cendre en l'emprisonnant fermement entre ses doigts. Il n'avait fallut que quelques secondes pour que Cora relâche Emma et ne s'effondre sur le sol, terrassée par sa propre fille.

Emma avait péniblement repris son souffle avant de poser un regard remplit de gratitude sur Régina, mais l'ancien maire sembla l'ignorer, ne pouvant détourner ses yeux du corps sans vie de sa mère. Emma vit alors que sa nouvelle alliée était profondément bouleversée. Elle qui était d'habitude si impassible, si distante, avait laissé tomber son masque quelques instant… La petite blonde avait pu lire en elle comme dans un livre, toute cette peine et cette colère qui se livrait bataille au font des ses yeux avait bouleversé Emma. Mais très vite Régina avait replacé son masque de glace sur son visage et avait prit la fuite sans un regard en arrière, sans prononcer le moindre mot elle était simplement partie, laissant Emma et le corps de Cora loin derrière elle.

De longues heures s'étaient écoulées depuis l'affrontement et personne n'avait revue Régina… et Emma n'avait pas eu le courage de se rendre jusqu'à la grande demeure blanche en haut de la rue, pourtant elle était inquiète pour elle, vraiment inquiète, voir Régina aussi troublée, aussi meurtris, lui avait broyé le cœur.

Bien sûr Emma n'était pas idiote, elle savait parfaitement que si Régina était intervenue dans son combat face à Cora, s'était seulement par amour pour Henry et non parce qu'elle l'appréciait elle ! Mais elle s'en fichait, le résultat était le même elle lui avait sauvée la vie, elle lui était venue en aide encore une fois.

Depuis deux ans la vie d'Emma avait changé du tout au tout, elle avait retrouvée son fils, découvert qui elle était vraiment, qui étaient ses véritables parents… elle avait brisé un sort, rencontrait des personnages de contes de fée et…et découvert que Régina n'était pas si froide et méchante que tout le monde semblait le croire.

Emma n'avait jamais vraiment comprit pourquoi tout StoryBrooke en voulait tellement à Régina, bien sur la jeune femme était loin d'être une sainte, elle avait comploté pour avoir sa vengeance sur Snow White et pour ça elle n'avait pas hésité à jeter une malédiction sur tout un royaume. Mais personne ne semblait voir qu'elle avait fait tout ça par amour, qu'elle avait eu le cœur brisé à la mort de Daniel et qu'elle s'était laissé manipuler par Cora et Gold !

Gold… aux yeux d'Emma ça avait toujours était lui le plus dangereux de tous, elle était intiment convaincue que cet homme était lier à toute cette histoire et que Régina n'avait était qu'une victime, comme beaucoup d'entre eux. Bien sûr elle ne connaissait pas encore toute la vérité sur leurs passé à tous mais son instinct lui hurler de ce méfier de Gold et qu'il n'était pas étranger au destin tragique de Régina…Qu'il soit le grand-père d'Henry ne changer rien, il était toxique bien plus que ne l'était Régina, Emma n'avait pas le moindre doute là-dessus !

Régina n'avait pas toujours était la méchante sorcière de l'histoire et beaucoup de gens semblait l'avoir oublié. À une époque elle avait eu un grand cœur, un cœur noble, c'était ce cœur si grand qui l'avait poussé à sauver une petite fille en détresse… c'était ce cœur si bon qui avait était le véritable premier chapitre de toute cette histoire. Si elle n'avait pas prit la décision ce jour là de venir en aide à cette fillette, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé…

Emma n'avait jamais beaucoup aimée le livre d'Henry, il ne fallait pas être un génie pour s'apercevoir qu'il ne racontait pas le début de l'histoire… et cela avait toujours beaucoup gênée la jeune femme. Elle avait l'impression que certain morceau de l'histoire avait était oubliée. Il ne parlait pas de la souffrance de Régina, des épreuves qu'elle avait affronté avant de devenir la méchante reine du royaume. Dans ce livre Régina n'était rien d'autre qu'une femme cupide et cruelle, mais Emma s'avait qu'elle était beaucoup plus que ça. Elle était avant tout une femme blessée, une femme trahie par les siens, trahie par l'innocence d'une enfant…

Emma savait parfaitement que Snow White n'avait pas trahie Régina délibérément, qu'elle avait eu la naïveté de faire confiance à Cora et que c'était cette naïveté qui avait détruit la vie de Régina. Bien sûr Emma n'excusait en rien les actes vils et fourbes de Régina, mais une partie d'elle pouvait les comprendre. Après tout elle aussi par amour avait fait des choses stupides et parfois immorales. Elle aussi par amour pour Neal avait bravé la loi et défié les interdits. Régina et elles n'étaient pas si différentes que ça dans le fond…

Le livre d'Henry n'avait de cesse de résumer et de réduire cette histoire à un simple combat du bien contre le mal ! Pourtant s'était tellement plus compliqué que ça, oui tellement plus compliqué. Emma poussa un profond soupir, elle était épuisé. Son affrontement avec Cora l'avait vidé de ses dernières forces. Mais avant de se laissé aller à la fatigue, elle s'était assuré qu'Henry et ses parents allez bien, puis elle avait aidé la Fée bleu, Red et Granny à s'occuper des blessés. Maintenant que la ville avait retrouvé un semble de calme, elle aurait voulu dormir mais c'était impossible ! Chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux elle voyait le visage de Régina et elle se demandait sans arrête si la jeune femme allait bien. Elle n'arrivait à penser à rien d'autre qu'à elle.

Emma était alors sortie pour faire quelques pas, histoire de prendre un peu l'air et de se changer les idées. Elle avait commencé à marcher, à marcher et ses pas avaient fini par la conduire bien malgré elle dans la forêt, près du puits qui lui avait servit de portail de retour à StoryBrooke, portail que Régina l'avait aidé à traverser alors qu'elle était prise au piège dans l'autre monde.

Emma s'assit sur l'énorme pierre qui faisait face au puits et poussa un profond soupir. Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, cela ne servait plus à rien de nier ou de lutter contre elle-même, elle aimait cette femme… Oui elle était amoureuse de Régina Mills ! C'était arriver comme ça, sans qu'elle s'en rende compte cette femme s'était peu à peu glissée dans son esprit, sous sa peau et dans son cœur et quand Emma s'était rendu compte de ce qui lui arrivé il était déjà trop tard…

Elle avait d'abord cru que Régina l'avait ensorcelé, vraiment ensorcelé ! Elle ne pouvait pas ressentir de telle chose sans que la magie soit mise en œuvre, c'était forcément encore l'un des tours viles de cette sorcière, ça ne pouvait être que ça ! Mais avec le temps elle s'était malheureusement rendu compte que la magie n'avait rien avoir là-dedans. Ce qu'elle ressentait pour Régina venait d'elle et uniquement d'elle, filtres, posions ou incantations n'avaient rien à voir avec la maladie d'amour qu'elle avait contracté.

Amour… ce mot fit doucement sourire Emma, oui elle aimait Régina, elle n'avait pas choisi ce qui lui arrivait, les choses étaient simplement ainsi ! Elle avait toujours ressentit un lien entre elles… Elle avait d'abord cru que c'était du à Henry mais Emma avait peu à peu comprit que c'était plus que ça, bien plus que ça. Elle avait lutté longtemps contre ce qu'elle ressentait, elle avait fait de son mieux pour ne plus penser à Régina…à ses grands yeux noirs, à sa beauté si froide et parfaite, à ce parfum sucré qui émanait de sa peau, et à ce sourire qui lorsqu'il était sincère était des plus doux et chaleureux. Oui elle avait tout fait pour ne pas, pour ne plus, ressentir cette attirance mais cela avait était un terrible échec… Emma avait bel et bien des sentiments pour elle.

Elle ne put retenir un petit rire nerveux, elle imaginait tout à fait la réaction de ses parents s'ils découvraient un jour que leur fille adorée se mourrait d'amour pour la femme qui avait passé tant d'années à les haïr et à les pourchasser. Comment expliquer à Snow et Charmant qu'elle ne voyait pas Régina de la même façon qu'eux. Comment leur dire que la femme qui n'avait eu de cesse de les séparer, cette femme qui avait presque entièrement détruit leur royaume et leurs vies, faisait aujourd'hui battre son cœur plus que de raison !

Emma aurait du la détester, la haïr même, après tout cette sorcière avait forcé ses parents à l'abandonner, elle l'avait privée d'une vraie famille, privée de l'amour des siens. Pourtant… il n'en était rien, bien sûr plus d'une fois elles s'étaient affrontée et plus d'une fois Régina l'avait mit hors d'elle, mais malgré tout cela, malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, Emma ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir des sentiments pour cette étrange femme qu'était Régina Mills. Le destin avait parfois un curieux sens de l'humour…

C'était tout simplement ironique, peut-être même un peu pathétique, de penser que la femme qui éveillait toute ces choses en elle, n'était autre que l'ennemie jurée de ses parents. Avant ça Emma n'avait jamais ressentie d'attirance pour une autre femme, mais lorsqu'elle avait croisé Régina, les choses avaient changé. Elle n'avait rien pu contrôler, rien pu changer à tout ça, Régina s'était tout simplement invitée dans sa vie et plus rien n'avait pu l'en déloger ! Oui…il avait fallu que ce soit Régina… Son cœur l'avait choisi elle ! Emma sourit amèrement. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise, elle avait l'impression de trahir sa famille… Pourtant c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle aimait cette femme, malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire dans le passé. Après tout ils avaient tous un passé, chacun d'eux s'était à un à moment ou un autre laissé gagner par sa part d'ombre, et Régina n'avait pas fait exception à la règle. Elle avait simplement eut moins de chance qu'eux, parce qu'elle, elle n'avait eu personne qui l'aimait assez pour lui tendre la main et la sortir des ténèbres.

Mais aujourd'hui les choses pouvait peut être changées, Régina n'était plus seule, Henry et elle serait là pour l'aider, pour la sortie de l'ombre, pour l'aider à ce faire une place dans la communauté, après tout elle l'avait largement mérité, sans elle Cora aurait rayé StoryBrooke et ses habitants de la surface de la terre. Maintenant que tout était terminé Régina avait le droit à une seconde chance, à une réelle seconde chance sans chantage ni moyen de pression, oui elle avait le droit à un nouveau départ comme tous les autres.

Bien sûr Emma savait que jamais son ancienne rivale ne ressentirait la même chose qu'elle, que son amour resterait à sens unique, mais cela lui était égale, si elles arrivaient un jour à se faire suffisamment confiance pour devenir amies, de véritable amies, Emma serait alors comblée !

Tout ça avait assez duré, sa famille avait assez souffert, Régina avait assez souffert, il était temps que tout ceci change ! Qu'ils le veuillent ou non, ils étaient tous de la même famille, Régina avait une place à prendre parmi eux. Après tout elle était elle aussi la mère d'Henry, et ça, pas même ses mauvaises actions, ne pouvait le lui enlever. Elle avait pris soins de lui, elle l'avait aimé, elle l'aimait encore… et même si elle avait parfois été maladroite, elle avait toujours fait de son mieux, et contrairement à Emma, elle avait toujours été là pour lui. Aujourd'hui encore elle avait prouvée combien elle l'aimait en lui sacrifiant la seule vraie famille qui lui restait, Régina n'avait pas hésité et l'avait de nouveau fait passer en premier, même si pour ça elle avait dû tuer sa propre mère et laisser Emma en vie…

La petite blonde souffla fortement, elle était vraiment lasse, lasse de cette guerre intérieur, lasse que tout le monde pense qu'il n'y avait rien de plus juste que le sacrifice incessant de Régina, lasse qu'on la prenne elle pour le héros de l'histoire alors qu'elle avait dit et répétée que c'était Régina, et non elle, qui avait tuée Cora. Pourtant cela n'avait pas empêché les habitants de StoryBrooke de la porter au nue et de la faire bénéficier de toute la gloire comme si ce que Régina avait fait n'avait pas la moindre importance, la moindre valeur, pire comme si tout ce qu'elle avait fait était normal ! Oui Emma était lasse car tout cela n'était pas juste, non vraiment pas juste... Régina elle aussi avait le doit à un peu de bonheur pour changer.

Alors qu'elle était perdu dans ses pensée, Emma sursauta tout à coup lorsqu'une voix grave et familière se fit entendre prêt d'elle.

- Vous m'avez l'air bien songeuse Miss Swan, dit Régina avant de s'assoir sur le rocher tout près d'elle.

Emma détourna la tête et ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. Régina était-elle vraiment là ? Ou était-ce une hallucination provoquée par sa trop grande fatigue. Elle était en train de penser à elle, et la seconde d'après la jolie brune se matérialisait prêt d'elle sans un bruit, comme par magie… Emma posa alors sur la nouvelle venue un regard soupçonneux, elle n'avait tout de même pas…

- Je suis arrivé par là, lui dit tout à coup Régina en lui indiquant l'orée du bois. Vous ne m'avez pas entendu arriver parce que vous étiez perdu dans vos pensées Miss Swan, rien de plus.

Et là, est-ce qu'elle lisait dans son esprit ? C'était troublant cette manie qu'avait toujours Régina de deviner, voire de devancer, ses pensées. De toute façon à bien y penser Emma trouvait que tout chez cette femme était troublant : sa beauté, sa froideur, son sourire, ses yeux et cette étrange distance qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de maintenir avec ce vouvoiement ridicule qu'elle remettait régulièrement entre elles comme une barrière invisible. Emma pour sa part la tutoyait et l'appelait par son prénom depuis longtemps déjà, mais Régina elle, avait décidée que le _Miss Swan_ était plus de rigueur, indiquant ainsi clairement à Emma qu'elle lui interdisait toute familiarité à son égard. Régina n'avait jamais était très proche et chaleureuse envers Emma, pourtant une fois, elle l'avait appelé par son prénom, elle l'avait prononcé si doucement, si lentement comme si elle résister une incantation ou comme si elle avait simplement peur de l'abimer, que le cœur d'Emma avait chaviré ce jour là. Mais plus jamais après ça Régina ne l'avait appelé par son prénom, s'en tenant à un Miss Swan froid et poli.

Depuis le premier jour leur relation avait était tendue, conflictuelle et des plus chaotique. Emma n'était même pas certaine que le mot _relation_ était ce qui décrivait véritablement ce qu'elle partager avec Régina. Affrontement, rancœur, colère avaient toujours fait partie de leur univers, bien sûr elles avaient aussi partagé de bons moment, plutôt rare et qui avait toujours tourné court lorsque Régina s'apercevait qu'elle était un peu trop chaleureuse ou un peu trop humaine. Mais malgré ça, malgré leurs différences Emma se sentait attirée par cette femme. Elle ressentait quelque chose de fort pour elle. Elle n'aurait pas été jusqu'à dire que Régina était son véritable amour, comme c'était le cas pour ses parents, mais elle était certaine qu'elle pouvait aider Régina à redevenir la jeune femme qu'elle avait été autrefois. Oui elle était sans aucun doute celle qui pourrait la remettre sur la bonne voie, après tout elle était la seule à l'aimer suffisamment pour lui faire encore confiance, et lui donner une autre chance de changer les choses. Restait à savoir si Régina voulait de cette seconde chance…

Emma observa alors la petite brune du coin de l'œil, depuis qu'elle avait signifié sa présence près d'elle, Régina n'avait pas ré ouvert la bouche. Elle était simplement assise là, le visage fermé et le regard fixé sur l'horizon. Elle était tellement belle, qu'Emma eu soudain envie de la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle se ravisa rapidement !... Régina avait tellement d'allure qu'il était parfois difficile pour Emma de lutter contre l'envie de l'embrasser ou de la serrer tout contre elle. Emporter par ses sentiments elle oubliait parfois qui elles étaient et se prenait à rêver que si Régina avait elle aussi ressentie quelque chose pour elle alors elles auraient pu…

Emma secoua doucement la tête comme pour chasser cette idée stupide de son esprit. Régina et elle… c'était tout simplement impossible, impensable, contre nature, pas parce qu'elles étaient deux femmes mais parce qu'elles étaient respectivement la méchante reine et l'héritière de Snow White, rien ne pouvait les opposer plus que ça et Emma ne pouvait malheureusement pas changer qui elle était !

Régina tourna tout à coup la tête dans sa direction et Emma reçu un véritable électrochoc. Le regard de la petite brune était si sombre, si tourmenté qu'Emma en eu le souffle coupé. Une véritable tempête se déchainait dans les yeux de Régina, qui faisait de son mieux pour affronter la tornade de sentiment qui s'était levée en elle. Emma avait subitement l'impression d'être la seule à pouvoir comprendre Régina, la seule à voir que sous ses airs froids et hautins, bâtait le cœur d'une femme qui ne demandait qu'à être aimé, qu'aujourd'hui elle avait une peine immense, une peine de petite fille qui avait perdue sa mère dans l'indifférence général. Le cœur d'Emma se serra dans sa poitrine.

Régina ne s'était jamais montrée aussi vulnérable, sauf le jour où elle avait cru perdre Henry quand il était tombé dans la mine. Depuis lors Emma n'avait plus revue une telle expression sur son visage, jusqu'à aujourd'hui…

Les murs de la forteresse que Régina avait bâti autour d'elle n'était pas aussi hauts, ni aussi infranchissables qu'elle voulait bien le faire croire. La preuve Henry avait bien réussit à si faufiler, si un petit garçon de 10 ans y était arrivé alors pourquoi pas elle…

Après plusieurs minutes de silence Emma se décida enfin à ouvrir la bouche, et tandis qu'elle aurait voulu lui dire merci de lui avoir sauvé la vie ou lui demander comment elle allait, les premiers mots qui franchir ses lèvres la surpris autant que Régina.

- Je suis… je suis désolée pour ta mère, dit-elle en posant sa main sur celle de Régina. Elle n'était pas sur de ce qu'elle faisait, elle prenait le risque de se faire rejeter ou pire de déclencher la colère de Régina, mais à sa grande surprise, la brune assisse à côté d'elle ne retira pas sa main. Je…j'ai déposée son corps dans votre caveau familial, je ne pouvais pas laisser les habitants de la ville la jeter dans une fausse commune, lui confessa-t-elle. Emma ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle avait fait ça, la dépouille de Cora lui importait peu, mais elle s'était dit que pour Régina cela aurait peut-être de l'importante et qu'elle aurait sûrement besoin à un moment ou un autre de faire de vrais adieux à sa mère…

À cette annonce, Régina lui adressa un regard surpris, pourquoi Emma avait-elle fait une chose pareil ? Ah St Emma au grand cœur, St Emma qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de venir en aide à la veuve et l'orphelin pour réparer les injustices. Elle avait toujours trouvé Emma trop gentille, elle devait très certainement tenir ça de sa mère… mais pour une fois elle devait admettre que le geste de la jeune femme la touchait. Qu'Emma soit assise là près d'elle, qu'elle n'est pas eu peur de la toucher, de lui prendre la main lui fit étrangement du bien. Plus personne, à par Henry, n'osait la toucher ou l'approcher depuis des années, ce contact humain lui faisait un drôle d'effet. Bien sûr elle s'avait que ce moment partagé avec Emma ne pouvait pas durer, que tout ceci n'était qu'une trêve précaire entre elles, mais Régina en fut reconnaissante à la petite blonde.

- Merci…, murmura-t-elle simplement. Elle aurait voulu être plus volubile mais c'est tout ce qu'elle avait réussit à dire et ce n'était déjà pas si mal.

Emma avait du mal à en croire ses yeux et ses oreilles, Régina lui semblait tout à coup tellement fragile, tellement fatiguée, c'était comme si toute combativité l'avait quitté, elle ne semblait plus être que l'ombre de la femme qu'Emma avait connue. Elle était encore très belle, mais elle avait tout à coup perdue son éclat, son petit air suffisant et arrogant qui faisait de Régina, la méchante reine.

Une envie folle de la protéger contre le monde entier envahis soudain Emma. C'était dans ces moments là qu'elle était intiment convaincu que la petite brune n'avait pas entièrement basculée du côté sombre. Bien sur, elle s'avait que cet état de faiblesse ne durerait par, rien de durait jamais avec Régina Mills, son instinct de reine des glaces finissait toujours par reprendre le dessus et peu importait les efforts qu'elles avaient pu faire l'une ou l'autre, un fossé immense continuait toujours de les séparer. Emma était du côté du bien et Régina elle…était coincée quelque part entre le bien et le mal. Elle n'était ni toute à fait bonne, ni tout à fait démoniaque elle était juste perdue, seule à attendre que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide.

- Et maintenant, que comptes-tu faire ? lui demanda Emma lorsqu'elle sentie la brune à côté d'elle dégager sa main de la sienne, brisant ainsi la courte trêve qui s'était installée entre elles.

Emma s'était attendue à toutes les réponses de sa part, notamment à ce que Régina lui dise qu'elle n'en avait pas fini avec elle, avec sa famille. Que tout ceci n'était qu'une pause, une faiblesse de sa part qu'elle balayera de la main et qu'elle leur ferait payer à tous le moment venu, mais Régina ne dit rien de tel, elle tourna ses grands yeux noirs en direction d'Emma et lui dit simplement : - Vous avez gagné Miss Swan je quitte la ville…

Est-ce qu'elle avait bien compris ce que cette femme venait de dire ? C'était fini… Est-ce que Régina abandonnait vraiment la partie ou était-ce encore une de ses ruses ? Emma la regarda un air incrédule sur le visage. Elle avait l'air tellement… tellement vide, comme si toute trace ou toute envie de vengeance l'avait simplement quitter. Est-ce que cela pouvait être aussi simple ? Après toutes ses années de haine et de souffrance Régina rendait les armes, juste comme ça ?

- Je…je ne peux plus faire ça, marmonna Régina en baissant la tête.

- Tu ne peux plus faire quoi ?

- Je ne peux plus faire souffrir Henry ainsi, je ne peux plus passer mon temps à me battre pour des fantômes, sinon en plus d'être méchante je vais devenir complètement folle, dit elle un sourire amère sur le visage.

Elle s'avait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû se montrer si faible en face d'Emma mais tout cela n'avait plus d'importance. Elle n'avait plus la force de se battre, lorsqu'elle avait senti la vie de sa mère glisser entre ses doigts quelques heures plutôt, quelque chose s'était brisé en elle, la libérant d'un poids immense. Pourtant elle avait eu tellement mal, elle avait eu tellement de peine pour cette femme qui n'avait eu de cesse de contrôler sa vie, que Régina avait cru qu'elle allait en mourir. Elle s'en voulait d'être aussi triste, Cora ne méritait pas tant de larmes et de peine… mais Régina ne pouvait s'en empêcher, elle avait aussi de la peine pour elle-même car à présent elle était seule au monde, elle n'aurait plus jamais personne à ses côtés, pas même le fantôme de Daniel qu'elle pouvait enfin laisser reposer en paix. Cora était morte, il était vengé…et même si Snow avait elle aussi sa part de responsabilité dans cette histoire, ce n'était pas elle qui avait arraché le cœur de son fiancé. La jeune Snow avait déjà payé le prix fort pour sa trahison…au final ils en avaient tous payé le prix, même Emma et Henry. Aveuglée par sa rage et sa colère Régina ne l'avait tout simplement pas encore comprit, mais maintenant qu'elle réalisait ce qu'elle avait fait, elle comprenait que pour les gens d'ici elle ne serait jamais rien d'autre que la méchante reine qui avait fait du mal à leur chère Snow White, même Henry la verrait peut être toujours ainsi…

Elle avait donc prit la décision de partir, d'oubliée… Elle avait besoin d'un nouveau départ que personne, ici à StoryBrooke, n'était prêt à lui offrir. Elle aurait voulut rester mais ce n'était tout simplement pas possible, trop de gens la haïssaient dans cette ville. Son propre fils sembler ne plus l'aimer, ne plus vouloir d'elle… et elle ne pouvait pas vivre ici en sachant que Henry la mépriser à ce point. C'était bien trop douloureux, bien trop dur, en quittant la ville elle s'avait qu'elle oublierait tout, même Henry, mais au moins elle n'aurait plus mal, son cœur arrêterait enfin de la faire souffrir. Elle le savait en sécurité avec sa nouvelle famille, sa vraie famille… Alors oui elle était prête à quitter son fils pour qu'il soit enfin heureux.

Pourtant étrangement, elle n'aurait jamais quitté cet endroit sans en parler avant à Emma, comme si une partie d'elle-même espérait…espérait quoi au juste ? Elle n'en savait rien ! C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle était sortie prendre l'air, pour réfléchir un peu et ses pas avaient fini par la conduire ici. Lorsqu'elle avait reconnue la silhouette d'Emma elle avait presque fait demi-tour, puis s'était ravisée. Elle était en train de penser à elle et tout à coup voilà qu'elle était là…c'était peut être un signe ou simplement un curieux hasard, quoi qu'il en soit elle était là…

- Tu n'es pas obligée de partir, la voix d'Emma la sortie tout à coup de sa torpeur.

Régina releva la tête et lui offris un pâle sourire :- Rester pour quoi Miss Swan, pour qui ?

Emma sembla hésiter une seconde :- Reste pour Henry ! dit-elle enfin d'une voix mal assurée. Elle avait toutes les peines du monde à ne pas se mettre en colère. Comment est-ce que Régina pouvait une seule seconde penser à quitter StoryBrookee, à laisser Henry derrière elle. Elle ne pouvait pas partir ainsi, pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversés ensembles. Si tu pars Henry ne te le pardonnera pas, ajouta-elle face au manque de réaction de la petite brune.

- J'en doute, murmura tristement la jeune femme. Maintenant il fait parti de la famille des héros, il est le descendant de Snow White et de David, ce sont de bonnes personnes, il est entre de bonnes mains alors il n'a plus besoin de moi…

- Tu es une bonne personne Régina, la reprit Emma, tu n'as simplement pas toujours suivit le bon chemin, c'est tout. Nous faisons tous des erreurs, même ma mère n'est pas parfaite, contrairement à ce que prêtant la légende.

Régina la fixa droit dans les yeux, elle était la première personne depuis Daniel, à lui dire qu'elle était quelqu'un de bien, qu'elle était une bonne personne malgré les erreurs qu'elle avait commise. Une étrange chaleur qu'elle n'avait pas ressentie depuis longtemps monta en elle et l'apaisa quelque secondes.

- Henry a besoin de toi, reprit Emma en plongeant à son tour ses yeux bleus dans ceux de Régina. Il t'aime, il ne comprend juste pas encore qu'il n'y aucun mal a ça et qu'il n'a pas à choisir entre toi ou moi. Il y a bien assez de place pour nous deux dans cette ville et dans son cœur.

Emma s'était rapproché si près d'elle que Régina pouvait presque sentir son souffle chaud sur sa joue, elle ferma les yeux une seconde, troublée, avant de les rouvrir et de ricaner doucement pour ne pas perdre complètement le contrôle sur ses émotions. Elle s'était déjà montrée bien trop vulnérable et elle ne voulait pas donner l'avantage à Emma, même si cette jeune femme semblait la comprendre mieux que quiconque depuis bien longtemps.

- Décidément Miss Swan vous avez hérité de l'optimisme légendaire de vos parents, gloussa-t-elle faussement amusée. Il n'y a pas de place pour moi ici, il n'y en a jamais eu et il n'y en aura jamais. Les habitants de StoryBrooke ne veulent pas de moi et je ne veux pas d'eux non plus dans ma vie.

Emma soupira : - Peut être que si tu faisais des efforts pour les mépriser un peu moins…

Régina se rembrunit immédiatement : - Vous avez la mémoire courte shérif, j'ai déjà essayé d'être gentille mais ça n'a servi à rien ! J'ai été mise de côté et ignorée ! Ces gens m'on fait croire qu'ils me pardonneraient mais ce n'est pas le cas, pas un seul d'entre eux ne m'a réellement tendu la main, pas un seul d'entre eux n'a remarqué les efforts que j'ai fait, personne n'a cru en moi… person…

- Moi je l'ai fait Régina ! La coupa-t-elle plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. J'ai cru en toi et Henry aussi. Et aujourd'hui encore si tu es sincère en disant que tu souhaites un nouveau départ, et je le crois, je suis prête à t'aider pour que tu ne perdes pas Henry, parce que si tu quittes la ville cette fois tu ne pourras pas revenir en arrière. Donne encore une chance à StoryBrooke, je t'en prie Régina…

- Pourquoi tenez-vous tellement à m'aider ? Surtout après tout ce que j'ai fait à votre famille…, lui demanda-elle méfiante.

- Ce n'est pas ma famille Régina, c'est notre famille, la corrigea Emma. Tu es la deuxième mère d'Henry et personne ne peut t'enlever ça. Je l'ai mis au monde, c'est vrai, mais c'est toi qui l'as élevé. Alors que ça te plaise ou non nous sommes une famille et je voudrais faire en sorte que cette fois les choses marchent. Je ne te juge pas, je ne sais pas comment j'aurai réagit à ta place, voir mourir la personne que tu aimes sous tes yeux… je ne peux pas imaginer pire tragédie. Mais le passé est le passé, et toutes ces vieilles histoires n'ont rien à voir avec moi, je… je ne suis pas elle Régina, souffla Emma d'une voix sincère mais hésitante. Je suis prête à devenir ton amie, lui assura-t-elle en se rapprochant un peu plus d'elle. Elles étaient à présent si proches que leurs cuisses se touchaient.

Régina n'ouvrit pas la bouche, se contentant d'observer Emma, était-elle était sincère ? Lui tendait-elle vraiment la main ? Elle aurait voulue croire que oui mais après la trahison de Snow, elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir, de pouvoir, faire confiance à Emma, après tout elles partageaient le même sang. Régina n'aurait pas la force de survivre à une nouvelle trahison, quitter la ville était la meilleure solution pour tout le monde…

- La méchante reine et la gentille princesse ne sont pas destinées à devenir amies à la fin de l'histoire, répliqua-t-elle en se levant du rocher, remettant ainsi de la distance entre elle et Emma.

- Peut être que si qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu as déjà essayé ? répliqua Emma en bondissant sur ses pieds pour rejoindre la petite brune.

Régina garda le silence.

- Tu n'étais pas la méchante de l'histoire, lui assura Emma en l'attrapant doucement par les épaules. Ce contact fit doucement frissonner Régina qui recula de quelques pas pour échapper à la prise de son interlocutrice. Il fut un temps, pas si lointain, où elle aurait tuée Emma pour moins que ça… Elle n'avait pas l'habitude que la petite blonde la touche de cette façon et cela la mettait mal à l'aise. Qu'Emma lui saute à la gorge ou bien la frappe ça elle savait le gérer sans problème, mais les gestes amicaux, les gestes tendres c'était trop pour elle, tout cela la déstabilisait grandement.

- Je dois y aller, j'ai étais ravie de vous voir Miss Swan, prenez soins de mon…de Henry, dit elle en ce détournent d'Emma avant de faire quelques pas en direction de la forêt.

- Régina attends, cria tout à coup Emma en lui courent après. Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça, dit-elle en l'a rattrapant par le bras.

- N'insistez pas Miss Swan, je…je ne peux pas devenir votre amie, souffla-t-elle en dégageant son bras.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que…parce que ça serait ridicule, bafouilla froidement Régina avant de reprendre sa marche.

- J'ai vu des choses plus ridicules que ça dans ma vie ! Que toi et moi essayions de devenir amies n'est pas en haut de la liste, répliqua Emma en la suivant.

- Je suis certaine que vos parents vont adorer l'idée, gloussa la petite brune pleine de sarcasme.

- Je suis assez grande pour choisir moi-même mes amis, lui assura Emma en la retenant de nouveau par le bras, ce qui stoppa Régina net dans sa marche.

Les deux femmes s'affrontèrent du regard quelques instant, tandis qu'Emma n'avait toujours pas retirée sa main du bras de la jeune femme.

- Vous ne comprenez pas Miss Swan…, souffla Régina sans détourner son regard de celui d'Emma.

- Alors explique-moi…

Régina lui sourit froidement : - On ne peut pas apprivoiser un serpent !

- Oui c'est vrai… on le l'apprivoise pas, on le charme…, murmura Emma d'une voix grave et chaleureuse. Elle laissa glisser sa main le long du bras de Régina, la libérant ainsi de son emprise.

Ni l'une ni l'autre ne prononcèrent plus un mot. Emma aurait dû rougir de honte, pour ce qu'elle venait de dire mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Régina l'observa en silence et le cœur d'Emma se mit à batte plus fortement. Peut-être avait-elle était un peu trop direct, peut être que le sous entendu qu'elle venait de faire n'était pas aussi subtile qu'elle le pensait.

- Charmé ou non, un serpent reste un serpent, finit par lui répondre Régina.

Emma était sur le point de protester lorsque la petite brune la prit de vitesse. Son visage était devenu plus grave, plus sérieux, Emma aurait même jurée y voir passer, quelques seconde, un voile de tristesse : - Vous et moi Miss Swan ne pourront jamais être amies pour la simple et bonne raison que pour ça il faudrait que j'oublie ce que votre mère m'a fait, ce qu'elle a fait a Daniel et je ne peux pas…

Emma fronça les sourcils : - Je ne te demande pas d'oublier, je te demande de lui pardonner. Mes parents ont toujours fait erreur sur ce point, ce n'est pas a eux de te pardonner et de t'offrir une seconde chance mais à toi. C'est toi qui dois avoir la noblesse d'âme de pardonner la trahison et la naïveté de Snow. Et je sais que tu es assez forte pour le faire, pas seulement pour Henry mais pour toi, pour que tu retrouves enfin la paix.

Le regard de Régina se brouilla tout à coup de larmes, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un voyait l'histoire de son point de vue à elle.

Régina sourit faiblement à Emma, c'était vraiment une singulière jeune femme qui se tenait debout face à elle. Pourtant malgré ça elle n'était pas encore sûre de pouvoir lui faire entièrement confiance mais elle pouvait au moins croire Emma sur un point, quand la jeune femme lui assurait qu'elle n'était pas comme Snow elle ne mentait pas…

Régina et Emma échangèrent un long regard, c'était comme si elles tentaient de communiquer sans le moindre mot et tandis qu'Emma était prête à se noyer dans les yeux de la petite brune, cette dernière détourna brutalement la tête : - Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas…

Emma eu une brève seconde de panique, est-ce que Régina avait lu au fond de son âme ? Est-ce qu'elle avait vu qu'Emma lui porter des sentiments ? Est-ce qu'elle était en train de la repousser alors qu'Emma n'avait même pas eu la chance de s'expliquer, de lui dire qu'elle n'attendait rien en retour et que ça proposition d'amitié était sincère ? Bien sûr elle aurait voulu plus de Régina…mais si elle était déjà prête à lui accorder ça elle n'allait pas faire la difficile.

Régina la regarda une seconde le regard brillant de larmes :- Je…je ne peux pas lui pardonner Emma…

La petite blonde la fixa surprise, est-ce qu'elle venait de l'appeler par son prénom… Emma frissonna de plaisir, elle aimait tellement entendre Régina l'appeler par son prénom et c'était tellement rare ! Il lui fallut une minute pour toucher de nouveau terre et comprendre de quoi, de qui, était en train de lui parler Régina.

- Régina tu…

- Non tu ne comprends pas, l'interrompit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Même si je le voulais, je…je ne pourrais pas ! J'ai le cœur brisé Emma, je ne sais plus comment on fait ces choses là, j'ai oubliée depuis longtemps comment on pardonne, comment on aime de façon inconditionnel … je ne me souviens pas.

- Ton cœur n'est pas brisé, l'a rassura-t-elle doucement, il est juste abimé ce n'est pas la même chose, lui dit en elle rabattant tendrement une mèche derrière son oreille. Henry et moi allons en prendre soin, c'est promis. Tu peux me faire confiance, dit-elle alors que sa main s'était posée sur le visage de la petite brune.

- J'ai déjà entendu ça, cracha Régina en reculant, brisant ainsi l'intimité qu'elles partageaient. Elle était tout à coup redevenue froide et distante. Entendre les mêmes mots que Snow avait prononcés des années plus tôt, _tu peux me faire confiance, _lui avait transpercé le cœur. Elle avait immédiatement remit une distance entre elle et Emma, consciente qu'elle s'était déjà bien trop confier à elle. La petite blonde avait toujours eu ce don, elle était la seule à pouvoir voler de telles confidences à Régina et ce depuis le jour de leur rencontre. À l'avenir elle devrait se montrer plus prudente, elle ne pouvait pas laisser Emma pénétrer ainsi dans son jardin secret et prendre le dessus sur elle.

Régina s'était de nouveau fermée à elle, mais cela ne rebuta pas Emma qui avait très bien saisit le sous entendu qu'elle venait de faire. Elle lui sourit doucement pour la mettre en confiance :- Je te l'ai déjà dit Régina, je ne suis pas elle… tu finiras bien par le comprendre.

- Si vous le dites Miss Swan, si vous le dites…mais il va falloir faire mieux que ça pour me convaincre, répliqua-t-elle en s'éloignant sous le regard d'Emma qui cette fois, ne tenta pas de la retenir.

Elle savait que Régina ne quitterai pas la ville, elle avait comprit à demi-mot que la petite brune lui offrait une chance de lui prouver qu'elle disait vrai. Et ce _Miss Swan _qu'elle venait de lui lancer n'était rien d'autre que de la provocation, Régina lui signifiait ainsi qu'elle avait reprit le contrôle sur ses émotions et que c'était à nouveau elle qui dictait les règles du jeu. Oui elle avait eu un instant de faiblesse, mais à présent Régina Mills était bel et bien de retour et Emma devrait composer avec ça.

Elle devait y aller doucement avec Régina, elle ne devait pas la brusquer, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas d'autre chance avec elle, si elle foirait cette fois-ci, Régina passerait définitivement du côté des forces du mal et personne ne pourrait plus l'atteindre, pas même Henry. Elle resterait alors pour toujours enfermée dans le rôle de la méchante reine d'un conte de fée pour enfant.

Emma secoua la tête, elle ne voulait pas penser à ça, elle ne voulait voir que les bons côtés, la bonne nouvelle c'était qu'aujourd'hui Régina avait fait preuve de bonne volonté… et à ce moment précis c'était tout ce qui avait de l'importance à ses yeux. Oui Régina était venue jusqu'à elle et avait fait un pas dans la bonne direction…


	2. Il suffit d'y croire

Hey salut tout le monde, merci pour toutes vos reviews et vos MP cela m'a fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que le premier chapitre de cette fanfic vous à plu. J'espère que cette nouvelle partie vous plaira tout au temps… En tout cas merci pour vos encouragements et encore un énorme merci à L3st4t qui a corriger toutes mes fautes et m'a donner tout un tas de conseils mais qui à surtout veiller à ce que je ne confonde plus James avec Charming…^^'

Bazelle merci beaucoup pour ta review je l'ai vraiment apprécié :)

Bonne lecture et à bientôt Alex

* * *

Régina ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle avait été aussi stupide ! Comment avait-elle pu se laisser avoir de la sorte, comment avait-elle pu baisser sa garde à ce point ! Elle ne retenait décidément rien de ses erreurs passées. Elle laissa échapper un soupir de frustration, Emma s'était bien moquée d'elle… elle aurait dû se douter que la pomme ne tombait jamais loin de l'arbre.

Cela faisait maintenant presque trois semaines, que Régina et Emma se retrouvaient tous les soirs aux abords du puits, c'était une étrange habitude qu'elles avaient prise depuis leur dernière rencontre ici. Cet endroit était le seul dans tout StoryBrooke à être encore un terrain neutre pour elles… L'endroit était isolé mais néanmoins les deux jeunes femmes s'y sentaient bien. Du moins jusqu'à aujourd'hui…

Régina regarda de nouveau sa montre, deux heures, deux heures qu'elle était plantée là à attendre Emma. En temps normal elle serait déjà rentrée chez elle, personne ne faisait attendre Régina Mills de la sorte, non personne… La petite brune se demanda alors ce qui l'agassait le plus : qu'elle ait bêtement fait confiance à Emma après si peu de temps ou le fait qu'elle espérait encore la voir arriver… Elle était pathétique ! Il était évident qu'elle ne viendrait pas ce soir et qu'elle s'était moquée d'elle lorsqu'elle lui avait promis de lui amener Henry ce soir.

Régina attendait de pouvoir voir son fils depuis trois longues semaines déjà et la déception qu'elle ressentait lui broyait le cœur, c'était pire que de la déception, c'était une trahison et elle mieux que personne en connaissait le gout amère ! Emma s'était bien jouer d'elle… elle avait tout fait pour gagner sa confiance et maintenant elle… elle… Le sang de Régina bouillonnait si fort dans ses veines, qu'elle pouvait presque les sentir éclater une à une. Cette sale petite garce allai lui payer cet affront, elle avait pourtant mis Emma en garde, personne ne se moquait de Régina Mills impunément.

Si Emma refusait de lui amener Henry, elle ira le chercher elle-même ! Cette femme, mon dieu cette femme avait le don de la faire exploser. Tout allait trop bien depuis quelques jours, elle aurait du se douter que ça ne durerai pas…

C'était Emma qui l'avait appelée le lendemain de leur conversation. La brunette, d'abord surprise, avait fini par accepter de la revoir non sans avoir d'abord pris la peine de lui répéter plusieurs fois qu'elle faisait tout ceci uniquement dans le but de pouvoir revoir son fils.

- Que les choses soient clairs Miss Swan, je ne fais pas ça pour devenir votre amie ! Je fais cela simplement pour me rapprocher d'Henry, pour qu'il comprenne que je fais de véritables efforts pour changer, pour qu'il me revienne à nouveau. Ce que les gens de cette ville peuvent penser de moi, y compris vos parents, m'importe peu ! Avait-elle craché d'un ton froid et cassant lorsqu'elle avait rejoint Emma ici la première fois.

La petite brune avait d'abord trouvé ces _rendez-vous_ clandestins grotesques et inutiles, mais elle avait joué le jeu car Emma était son seul contact avec Henry et c'était simplement pour ça qu'elle avait accepté de la voir, du moins au début… Car après quelques temps, Régina s'était prise à attendre la tombé de la nuit avec impatience. Elle s'était habituée à la présence d'Emma… Depuis la mort de sa mère elle était seule, entièrement seule…et retrouver Emma ici chaque soir dans cette forêt l'avait empêché de sombrer dans la folie et de céder à ses envies de raser entièrement la ville. C'était ainsi, quand Régina se sentait en danger ou menacée, elle s'enfonçait un peu plus dans les ténèbres pour se protéger, et de mauvaises choses, de très mauvaises choses arrivaient aux autres… Durant les trois semaines qui venaient de s'écouler, Emma l'avait aidé à ne pas sombrer dans ses vieux travers.

Ça n'avait pas toujours était facile…

La petite brune n'avait pas était très aimable, ni convivial avec Emma, elle s'était souvent montrée froide et distante. Parfois elle s'était même mise en colère, et à d'autre occasion elle l'avait carrément menacé lorsqu'elle avait cru qu'Emma était en train de se moquer d'elle avec toutes ses belles paroles sur la rédemption et la famille. Oui plus d'une fois Régina s'était emportée et avait laissé ses veilles habitudes reprendre le dessus face à Emma. Elle avait eu du mal à changer son comportement austère, cherchant toujours ce que pouvait bien cacher la petite blonde. Est-ce que la seule motivation d'Emma était véritablement le bonheur de Henry ? Est-ce que cette histoire de seconde chance était bien réelle ? Régina en avait longuement douté…

Pourtant la petite blonde, ne s'était jamais laissé impressionner par ces mouvements d'humeur et malgré les attaques incessantes de Régina, tous les soirs comme elle le lui avait promis elle était venue la retrouver pour lui remettre une lettre d'Henry, qui lui racontait sa journée et l'encourageait gentiment à persévérer sur la voie du bien.

Le jeune garçon était le seul à être au courant que les deux femmes se rencontraient chaque soir, il était le seul à savoir qu'Emma avait tendue la main à Régina et que Régina avait accepté cette dernière chance de rédemption pour lui. Emma lui avait raconté en détails ce que Régina avait fait pour elle… comment elle avait tuée Cora pour la sauver et protéger Henry. La petite blonde avait surement un peu exagéré le côté _« Régina m'a sauvé la vie sans hésiter »_ mais elle voulait plus que tout qu'a son tour Henry lui donne une autre chance. Régina faisait réellement de gros efforts, il était donc juste du point de vue d'Emma qu'Henry l'encourage, après tout méchante reine ou pas elle restait sa mère. Une mère qui l'aimait plus que tout…

Emma avait vite comprit quel était le _problème_ de Régina, ce n'était pas qu'elle n'avait pas de cœur, mais qu'au contraire elle en avait un trop grand et qu'elle ne savait tous simplement pas quoi en faire. Personne ne lui avait jamais enseigné l'amour et le peu qu'elle en savait grâce à son père et Daniel, ne lui avait pas suffit pour éviter que son cœur ne s'endurcisse. Oui Régina avait un cœur, Emma en était certaine, elle ne l'utilisait simplement pas toujours à bon escient…

Entendre Cora lui répéter encore et encore que l'amour était une faiblesse n'avait sûrement rien arrangé au cas de Régina, qui avait visiblement fini par le croire après toute ses années : l'amour était une faiblesse et les filles Mills n'étaient pas des êtres faibles.

Pourtant Emma avait bien vu que chacune des lettres d'Henry avaient bouleversée Régina. Elle avait était touchée de savoir qu'il pensait à elle, qu'il espérait qu'elle allait bien. Toutes ces gentilles paroles lui avait redonné le fol espoir de pouvoir regagner un jour son amour… d'ailleurs si elle en croyait Emma, Henry n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer, il était juste en colère contre elle parce qu'elle n'avait pas tenue sa promesse de ne plus faire de magie. Ce qu'il détestait chez elle c'était la magie rien de plus… Du haut de ces 10 ans, il avait comprit, ce que Régina, elle, commençait tout juste à accepter : la magie avait détruit sa vie…

Il y avait tant de choses brisées, tant de choses abimées dans sa vie qu'elle ne savait pas par ou commencer pour remettre de l'ordre dans tout ça. Henry était bien sûr sa priorité, plus que tout elle voulait que sa relation avec son fils fonctionne à nouveau et Emma avait promis de l'aider. Mais Régina commençait sérieusement à en douter. Hier soir la petite blonde lui avait promit qu'Henry l'accompagnerai à sa prochaine visite mais ce n'était visiblement pas le cas, pire… Emma elle-même n'était pas venue au rendez-vous pour la première depuis trois semaines.

Régina ferma les yeux un instant pour tenter de se calmer, elle revit alors clairement la scène de la veille dans son esprit.

* * *

_- Régina ?..., Emma l'avait interpelé alors qu'elles étaient sur le point de se quitter. _

_- Oui…_

_- Henry pourrait m'accompagner demain soir, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Il a hâte de te voir, tu lui manques beaucoup…_

_- C'est vrai ? Avait demandée Régina qui avait fait de son mieux pour masquer son trouble lorsque la petite blonde lui avait annoncé la nouvelle. _

_Emma avait hoché la tête et Régina l'avait dévisagé comme pour s'assurer qu'elle ne lui tendait pas un piège, que c'était bel et bien Henry qui serait là demain soir avec elle et non une horde de villageois qui voulait sa tête. _

_- Je ne devrais pas vous faire confiance, pourtant je vais le faire… je vais le faire pour Henry, mais Miss Swan… si vous aviez le malheur de me trahir ou de vous jouez de moi, je vous le ferai payer ! Lui avait-elle dit de son ton le plus menaçant. _

_Emma s'était alors contenté de lui sourire avant de s'avancer vers elle et de soutenir son regard : - Je t'assure qu'il sera là avec moi demain soir ! Lui avait-elle murmuré dans un souffle. _

_Le visage de Régina s'était alors légèrement empourpré de joie, elle allait enfin voir Henry… Emma le lui avait promis… _

* * *

Emma était une menteuse ! pensa Régina en ré-ouvrent les yeux. Elle n'avait rien à envié à Snow, tout comme elle, elle ne tenait pas ses promesses, c'était décidément un trait de caractère de cette famille.

Régina en avait assez d'attendre… puisque Emma n'était visiblement pas décidée à se montrer ce soir et à tenir sa promesse, Régina l'y obligerai…

* * *

Lorsque Emma avait ouvert la porte, elle n'avait pas parut surprise le moins du monde de découvrir Régina de l'autre côté.

- J'ai bien cru que tu ne viendrais pas, lui avait-t-elle dit en ouvrant grand la porte pour la laisser entrée comme si la présence de la petite brune chez elle était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

Mais Régina était dans une telle rage qu'elle n'avait pas prêté la moindre attention à ce que venait de dire Emma, elle s'était simplement ruée dans l'appartement, le souffle court et les joues rouge de colère.

- Est-ce que vous vous moquez de moi Miss Swan ? demanda-t-elle en posant un regard noir sur Emma. Régina avait du lutter contre elle-même pour ne pas jeter une boule de feu droit sur la jeune femme, lorsque cette dernière lui avait ouvert la porte tout sourire, comme si tout allait bien dans le meilleur de monde.

Emma fronça les sourcils et remarqua alors que Régina s'emblait bien agitée, voire même à la limite d'exploser …

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, répéta la petite brune furieuse. Comment est-ce que vous avez pu…

- Comment est-ce que j'ai pu quoi ? demanda Emma en fronçant d'avantage les sourcils, incapable de comprendre ce que racontait son invité qui avait entrepris les cent pas dans son entrée.

- Comment est-ce que…

Tu as pu me laisser toute seule dans la forêt, comment est-ce que tu as pu m'abandonner comme ça comme tout les autres, alors que tu avais promis d'être là, lorsque que Régina réalisa ce qu'elle était sur le point de dire elle se figea sur place. Comment pouvait-elle penser de telles choses ? Depuis quand avait-elle autant besoin de la présence d'Emma Swan ? Régina soupira irritée…

- Comment est-ce que vous avez pu me promettre de m'emmener Henry et ne pas venir ensuite, vous vous êtes moquée de moi Miss Swan ! Avait-elle enchainé en espérant qu'Emma n'avait pas remarqué le trouble qui l'avait envahie.

Furieuse, elle avait recommencé à faire les cents pas. Elle était tellement en colère, qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à maitriser son humeur, elle pouvait sentir la rage la dévorer peu à peu de l'intérieur et lorsqu'elle se mettait dans un tel état ce n'était jamais bon pour personne…

Comment avait-elle pu faire confiance à cette femme ? Comment avait-elle pu ce radoucir au point de croire presque chaque mot qui sortait de sa bouche ? C'était elle qui avait toujours dicté les règles du jeu et aujourd'hui elle se laissait clairement mener par le bout du nez par cette… par cette…

- Régina…

La voix d'Emma interrompit le fil de ses pensées et la petite brune lui adressa un regard noir : - Nous avions un accord, vous n'avez pas le droit de revenir sur les thermes de notre contrat ! Je fais des efforts et vous en faites aussi, c'est pourtant simple non ? Vous ne pouvez pas annuler les choses comme ça vous chante, ce n'est pas à vous de décidez, Henry est aussi mon fils et j'ai le droit de…

- Régina !

Cette fois Emma avait haussé le ton et s'était planté devant la belle brune pour qu'elle cesse ses allers retours. Puis lorsque Régina avait enfin stoppé sa marche, Emma l'avait saisi par les épaules pour l'obliger à se concentrer sur elle. Lorsqu'elle fut certaine d'avoir toute l'attention de la jeune femme, elle lui sourit.

- Régina, Henry est malade, il a fait une petite intoxication alimentaire, rien de grave mais il avait besoin de se reposer. C'est pour ça que nous ne sommes pas venus ce soir ! Je t'ai envoyé un message il y a plus de deux heures pour te prévenir. Ça ne t'arrive jamais de vérifier ton téléphone ?

Régina était sous le choc… toutes traces de colère et de contrariété avaient instantanément quitté son visage. Henry était malade, Emma l'avait prévenue…

- Non j'ai…, bafouilla-t-elle.

- Tu as cru que je m'étais moqué de toi et que tu avais eu tord de me faire confiance, acheva Emma pour elle.

Régina hocha la tête, elle s'était tout simplement emporté et avait cédée à la colère. C'était bien plus facile de gérer les choses ainsi, plutôt que d'admettre que l'absence d'Emma et Henry l'avait cruellement blessé…

Régina frissonna, mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez elle ?! Plus elle voyait Emma et plus elle avait envie de la voir… Bien sûr elle était le seul être vivant à StoryBrooke qui se comportait encore normalement avec elle, la seule qui ne l'avait pas traité en pariât…

Depuis la mort de Cora, Régina et les habitants de la ville partageaient un sort de statut-co. Personne ne s'en prenait à elle et elle ne s'en prenait à personne. Emma en temps que shérif de la ville veillait à ce que cet accord tacite soins respecte les deux côtés et Régina devait se montrer honnête la petite blonde faisait du bon travail. Personne ne s'en était pris à elle, en même temps plus personne ne lui adressait la parole, la ville entière l'avait mise en quarantaine… La partie la moins évidente pour Emma restait tout de même de gérer la magicienne, mais Régina avait fait de réels efforts, elle n'avait pas utilisé la magie depuis la mort de sa mère et chaque fois qu'elle avait faillit le faire elle avait pensé à Henry et à Em…

Régina se mordit la lèvre inférieur, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle se rachetait une conduite pour son fils qu'elle devait se ramollir face à Emma Swan.

- Je veux le voir, dit-elle sur un ton autoritaire en redressant sa tête et ses épaules comme si elle cherchait tout à coup à impressionner Emma.

- Il se repose dans la chambre de Mary- Margaret, tu connais le chemin, lui dit Emma en pointant son index en direction du couloir.

Régina s'y engouffra sans un merci et Emma leva les yeux au ciel, elles avaient encore un sacré bout de chemin à faire avant de se faire confiance, mais au moins cette fois Régina avait frappé à la porte et n'avait rien détruit dans son appartement c'était un plus par rapport à d'habitude. Un énorme plus admis Emma dans un sourire avant de se diriger dans la cuisine.

Régina était à présent assise sur le rebord du lit où reposer son fils. Henry dormait à point fermés et elle n'avait pas eu le cœur de le réveiller, la lumière qui provenait du couloir permettait à Régina de voir le visage du jeune garçon. Il avait le visage pale et les traits tirés, signe évident chez lui, qu'il n'allait pas bien. Elle avait passé suffisamment de nuits blanches auprès de lui pour savoir qu'Henry était vraiment malade. Emma avait donc dit vrai… Elle passa tendrement une main dans les cheveux de son fils, avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue :- Même si tu en doute je t'aime mon grand…, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille avant de quitter la chambre. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et alors qu'elle allait remonter le couloir, elle fouilla dans sa poche pour saisir son téléphone…

Il était là…

Régina soupira et son dernier doute s'envola enfin, Emma n'avait pas menti, elle ne s'était pas jouer elle, c'était simplement elle qui était la reine des idiotes ! Elle cliqua sur la petite enveloppe et lu le message : _Désolée pour ce soir Henry est malade, mais passe nous voir si tu veux, Mary et David sont absent… Emma _

Régina fronça légèrement les sourcils, lorsqu'elle relu le message pour la seconde fois. Passe _nous_ voir ? Pourquoi Emma n'avait pas écrit pas _le_ voir ?! Est-ce que la petite blonde avait envie de la voir ? Non elle se faisait des idées, Emma voulait juste s'assurer qu'elle se tenait tranquille rien de plus…

Régina n'avait jamais su comment se comporter avec Emma, mais au moins avant les choses étaient clairs entre elles : elle était la méchante et Emma la gentille, tout avait un sens, une place ! À présent qu'elles t'entaient d'êtres _amies _tout était bousculé dans l'esprit de Régina, plus rien n'avait de sens, elle avait parfois du mal à se reconnaitre. Ce qu'elle ressentait pour Emma la troublait… enfin ce n'était pas qu'elle _ressentait_ véritablement quelque chose pour Emma, non ce n'était pas ça du tout… elle… elle avait juste besoin… besoin de sa présence. Elle était devenue une sorte de catalyseur pour Régina, comme si le simple fait de s'avoir que la petite blonde n'était pas loin, qu'elle était de son côté l'empêchait de tout détruire, de tout briser une fois encore autour d'elle.

Bien sûr elle détestait toujours autant Snow et Charming, mais Emma… les choses avait changé entre elles, elles étaient encore loin d'être devenues les meilleures amies du monde mais Régina était obligée d'admettre, surtout après ce soir, elle commençait à lui faire véritablement confiance.

Oui Régina Mills s'apprêtait de nouveau à faire confiance à un autre être humain, elle avait peut être tord, elle avait certainement tord de faire ça… mais Emma, contrairement à Snow, s'était toujours montrée franche et loyal, même lors de leurs affrontements. Régina avait donc baissé sa garde, elle espérait simplement qu'Emma et Henry prenaient toute la mesure de ce geste. Depuis Daniel, elle n'avait laissé personne l'approcher d'aussi prêt et cela la terrifier. Emma était la première depuis longtemps à passer cette barrière qu'elle avait établie entre elle et le reste du monde. A présent Emma n'était plus l'ennemi, enfin plus tout à fait…

Tant de choses c'était passé entre elles depuis leurs rencontres, tout était si compliquer. Elles s'étaient affrontées, disputées, Emma l'avait frappé, elle l'avait frappé à son tour, elles s'étaient faites du mal, puis elles avaient uni leurs forces pour sauver Henry… Emma lui avait ensuite sauvé la vie et elle avait fini, à son grand désarroi, par lever sa malédiction… elle les avait tous sauvé et Régina avait était la grande perdante de l'histoire.

Pourtant aujourd'hui, alors que rien ne l'y obligeait, elle tendait la main à Régina pour qu'elle ait enfin une véritable chance de repartir à zéro. Régina sourit tristement, oui Emma était bel et bien le Sauveur qu'ils attendaient tous et depuis trois semaines, elle avait fait basculé tout l'univers de la belle brune qui c'était prise à croire qu'Emma la sauverait peut être elle aussi…

Machinalement Régina porta la main à son cœur, tout ça était si nouveau pour elle et lutter contre ses instincts de méchante reine n'était pas toujours aisé, après tout elle avait passé des années enfermé dans ce rôle et elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir le quitter pour de bon. La colère, la souffrance, la vengeance était tout ce qu'elle connaissait, tout ce qui faisait son monde depuis si longtemps… Mais Henry méritait mieux que ça, et peut-être qu'après tout elle aussi… oui après tout ce temps elle méritait plus dans sa vie que le chaos et la désolation.

- Régina, est-ce que tout va bien ? lui demanda Emma qui la fixait d'un air inquiet de l'autre bout du couloir.

- Tout va bien, merci, la rassura-t-elle avant de marcher dans sa direction.

- Je suis désolée que les choses ne se soit pas déroulées comme prévue ce soir, mais dès qu'Henry ira mieux nous viendrons te voir, c'est une promesse ! lui assura-t-elle en hochent fermement la tête.

- Je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que vous tiendrez cette promesse Miss Swan…

Emma la regarda surprise, pas l'ombre d'un sarcasme ou le début d'une réflexion désagréable ? Était-ce une façon détournée pour elle de lui faire comprendre qu'elle commençait à lui faire confiance et que les choses avançaient enfin dans le bon sens. Régina lui sourit alors rapidement comme pour confirmer ses pensées et Emma ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire à son tour. Finalement tout n'était pas toujours aussi compliqué qu'il y semblait entre elles…

- Est-ce que tu aurais un peu de temps pour un café ? l'interrogea alors Emma. Pour une fois ça serait agréable de pouvoir s'assoir sur un fauteuil, ça nous changerait un peu du rocher près du puits, gloussa-t-elle en massent inconsciemment sa fesse droite.

Régina sembla hésiter une seconde, puis le message d'Emma lui revient en tête, Mary et David n'étaient pas là. La tension qu'avait ressentie la petite brune disparut immédiatement de ses épaules, ils n'étaient pas là… Elle n'avait aucune envie de croiser Snow et Charming, elle n'était pas prête pour ça…

La raison lui disait de quitter cet endroit, de ne pas pousser sa chance trop loin, mais elle avait terriblement envie de passer un moment avec Emma. C'était comme si elle en avait besoin, comme si son corps le lui réclamait. Depuis qu'elles avaient commencé à _se voir_, Régina avait apprit à connaitre Emma d'une autre façon. La jeune femme lui avait parlé sans détour de son passé tumultueux et de ses frasques d'adolescente. Elle lui avait aussi parlé de la prison et quand Emma avait eu fini Régina avait posé un tout autre regard sur elle…

La parfaite petite fille de Snow et Charming n'était pas aussi parfaite que ça, elle avait des faiblesses… et un côté sombre tout comme Régina. Emma n'était pas auréolée de sainteté et de perfection comme l'étaient ses parents, Emma n'avait pas l'impudence de croire qu'il ni avaient que deux types de personnes dans le monde, les bons et les mauvais. Emma… Emma n'était pas Snow et Régina l'avait enfin réalisé.

- Un café serait le bienvenu Miss Swan, fini-t-elle par lui dire en se dirigeant vers la cuisine comme si elle était en terrain conquit.

- Quand est-ce que tu te décideras enfin à m'appeler Emma ?

Régina lui adressa un sourire en coin :- Chaque chose en son temps Miss Swan, chaque chose en son temps…

* * *

Assises sur le canapé, Régina et Emma n'avaient pas vu passer l'heure…

Après quelques minutes d'un lourd silence entre elles, les deux jeunes femmes avaient fini par se retrouver sur un terrain commun : Henry !

La discussion c'était alors enclenchée le plus naturellement du monde. Et pendant que Régina lui parlait des premiers pas de Henry, de son premier mot… le cœur d'Emma se gonflait un peu plus d'amour pour cette femme. Lorsqu'elle parlait du jeune garçon, Régina s'illuminait et Emma pouvait alors voir combien cette dernière aimait sincèrement cet enfant. Elle n'avait pas toujours bien agit mais elle avait toujours pris grand soin de son fils c'était évident.

L'entendre parler ainsi de Henry lui faisait chaud au cœur et la blessait en même temps. C'était une impression curieuse que de se sentir lier à quelqu'un et d'être pourtant presque une étrangère pour lui, c'était ce qu'Emma ressentait tous les jours en présence de son fils. Elle ne le connaissait que depuis peu de temps, c'était Régina qui l'avait élevée, qui en avait fait ce petit garçon si merveilleux, si vive d'esprit, elle, elle ni était pour rien dans tout ça. Un voile de tristesse passa alors dans son regard, ce qui n'échappa pas à Régina.

- Je suis désolée je ne devrais pas vous parlez de ces choses là Miss Swan…

C'était la première fois que Régina se montrait si compatissante envers elle et Emma en fut profondément émue.

- Non au contraire, je veux tout savoir de la vie d'Henry et tu es la seule qui puisse m'en parler. J'ai été absente tellement longtemps…

- Mais à présent vous êtes là et il est plus qu'évident qu'Henry vous aime…, souffla-t-elle encore un peu jalouse de l'affection qu'avait son fils pour sa mère biologique. C'était arriver si vite...

- Il t'aime aussi Régina ! La rassura-t-elle en posant sans réfléchir sa main sur celle de petite brune.

D'abord surprise par ce contact, Régina avait légèrement sursauté, mais très vite la peau douce et chaude d'Emma sur la sienne l'avait apaisé. Elle était un peu confuse, un peu perplexe même, avait-elle le droit de se sentir si bien en présence de la petite blonde ? Ce qui se passait entre elle et Emma la mettait mal à l'aise et pourtant… elle ne retira pas sa main.

Emma lui sourit un peu gênée, elle s'était pourtant promis d'éviter tout contact physique avec elle. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, chaque fois que Régina était prêt d'elle, elle avait envie… besoin de la toucher. Elle aimait plus que tout passer du temps avec la petite brune, mais ces trois dernière semaines avaient été un véritable supplice pour elle !

Voir Régina tous les jours était plus qu'elle n'espérait, et même lorsque cette dernière était d'une humeur à faire flamber la ville au grand complet, Emma était heureuse d'être auprès elle. Elle n'avait aucun problème pour gérer la Evil Régina quand elle était de sortie, elle se sentait aussi de taille à endurer ses sautes d'humeur, tout ça n'était pas un problème pour elle. Non, son problème était tout autre… Plus elle passait de temps avec la jolie brunette plus elle avait envie de la toucher… de l'embrasser et Emma s'avait qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre une telle familiarité avec Régina. Pourtant elle venait une fois encore de dépasser la limite qu'elle s'était imposé avec elle !

Elle aurait voulu retirer sa main de sur la sienne, mais c'était comme si leurs deux peaux avait fusionnées, et au final ni Emma, ni Régina n'avaient esquissé le moindre geste pour séparer leurs mains.

Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Régina n'en avait pas la moindre idée, mais c'était déroutant de se dire que c'était Emma qui était à l'origine de ce changement qui s'opérait en elle. Elle n'était pas certaine d'aimer ça, certaine de vouloir ça… et puis une part d'elle-même lui répétait encore et encore qu'elle n'avait pas le droit à une seconde chance, Daniel lui n'en avait pas eu, il était mort voilà tout ! Elle s'était sentit comme morte elle aussi pendant longtemps, mais aujourd'hui que Cora n'était plus là… aujourd'hui qu'Henry et Emma, eux, étaient là près d'elle, elle pouvait de nouveau sentir son cœur battre. Oh ce n'était pas encore de grande cavalcade, il battait même plutôt lentement…timidement mais il battait réellement dans sa poitrine pour la première fois depuis des années.

Régina posa alors sur la petite blonde un regard si perçant, si intense qu'Emma en eu le souffle coupé. Cette étincelle au fond de ses yeux n'était pas là hier, Emma l'aurait jurée ! Ce n'était pas le fruit de son imagination quelque chose était véritablement en train de changer au fond de Régina…

- Emma je…, commença-t-elle avant d'être interrompu par le bruit de la porte d'entrée.

- Je t'assure Leroy était tellement rouge que j'ai bien cru qu'il allait exploser, le rire de Mary-Margaret qui venait d'entrer dans l'appartement suivie de David, fit littéralement bondir Régina du canapé brisant ainsi son lien avec Emma.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ? avait demandé David en perdant immédiatement son sourire lorsque son regard c'était posé sur Régina.

- Je vais bien, merci de prendre de mes nouvelles, avait répliquait la petite brune sur un ton hautain.

- Emma, chérie, est-ce que tout vas bien ici ? S'informa Snow en dévisageant sa fille qui avait l'air plus que troublée. Elle continua d'observer sa fille avant de détourner son regard vers Régina, puis de regarder de nouveau Emma…

- Oui tout va très bien, Régina est juste passée pour voir Henry, répondit Emma d'une voix mal assurée déçue d'avoir perdue sa proximité et son intimité avec la jeune femme qui se tenait près d'elle, mais qui ne lui accordait plus le moindre intérêt.

- J'allais justement m'en aller, reprit Régina en se dirigeant droit vers la porte sans accorder le moindre regard à Mary ou David. Miss Swan, merci pour votre accueil, j'espère qu'Henry sera vite de nouveau sur pieds et que vous pourrez ainsi tenir votre promesse. Il serait regrettable pour vous que ce ne soit pas le cas et que je sois obligée de revenir vous rappeler à l'ordre…

Miss Swan… Emma soupira intérieurement, quelques secondes avant l'arrivée de ses parents Régina l'avait appelé par son prénom et là elle était de retour à la casse départ, sans même savoir ce que la belle brune était sur le point de lui dire. Elle ne pouvait pas la laisser partir comme ça… elle voulait continuait d'avancer dans la bonne direction et non pas répartir en arrière parce que l'arrivée de Snow et Charming avait jeté un froid entre elles.

- Régina attends, lança Emma avant de passer devant ses parents et de la rattraper sur le pas de la porte. Samedi prochain c'est l'anniversaire d'Henry…

- Je suis parfaitement informée de ce fait Miss Swan, je vous rappelle que c'est moi qui est organisé toutes ses fêtes d'anniversaire depuis qu'il est né, enfin c'était avant votre arriver ! répliqua froidement Régina.

Emma la regarda surprise, ça serait donc toujours ainsi ? Dès que d'autres personnes seraient là avec elles, elle jouerait la méchante sorcière froide et acerbe. Emma ne voulait pas que les choses se passent ainsi mais visiblement Régina, elle, n'était pas encore prête à faire les choses différemment, du moins pas avec Snow et Charming. Emma soupira un peu déçue, mais elle ne se laissa pas abattre.

- Nous allons organiser une petite fête pour lui chez Granny's, rien d'exceptionnel, juste quelques ballons et des amis… Chacun doit apporter quelque chose…

- Et que voulez-vous que ça me fasse ? Régina s'en voulait d'être aussi dure avec Emma, elle n'avait vraiment pas mérité ça, bien au contraire… mais il était hors de question qu'elle montre à Snow et Charming que leur fille était capable de lui adoucir le caractère, elle avait bien trop peur qu'ils se servent d'elle pour la blesser. Elle avait donc prit le parti d'agir comme elle l'avait toujours fait avec eux : avec méprit ! C'était le prix à payer pour que personne ne remarque qu'elle commencer peu à peu à s'attacher dangereusement à la petite blonde.

Emma, impassible, lui faisait toujours face :- J'aimerais que tu viennes à la fête d'Henry ! Lâcha-t-elle comme une bombe.

Régina, David et Mary-Margaret tournaient tous la tête en direction d'Emma la regardant comme si elle avait tout simplement perdu l'esprit.

- Et puis Henry raffole de tes cupcakes, j'ai bien essayé de lui en faire, mais disons que… ça ne s'est pas très bien terminé…, ça lui ferait surement plaisir d'en avoir pour son anniversaire, murmura-t-elle a l'intention de la petite brune.

Régina ferma les yeux quelques secondes, pour dissimuler son trouble, Emma avait décidément le chic pour la déstabiliser. Elle devait se reprendre et plus vite que ça…

- Arsenic ou cyanure ? demanda-t- elle en ré-ouvrent les yeux un sourire glacial peint sur le visage.

Emma leva un sourcil interrogateur dans sa direction.

- Pour votre cupcake Miss Swan, quel poison à votre préférence ?

- Ma foi si cela veut dire que tu viens, un de chaque sera parfait, lui répondit Emma dans un sourire complice.

- C'est entendu, alors nous nous verrons samedi soir chez Granny's, dit elle avant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée et de disparaitre derrière, non sans avoir avant envoyer un timide sourire à Emma comme pour s'assurer que la jeune femme avait bien comprit qu'elle plaisantait et qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre intention d'empoissonner ses cupcakes. Elle avait simplement dit ça pour ne pas perdre la face devant les parents de la jeune femme qui ne l'avait pas quitté du regard pendant tout le temps qu'avait duré leur échange.

Le sourire qui flottait toujours sur le visage d'Emma, qui tournait le dos à ses parents, avait rassuré Régina qui avait quitté l'appartement de la petite blonde bien plus sereine qu'elle ni était arrivé quelques heures plutôt.

- Est-ce qu'on pourrait savoir ce qui t'es passé par la tête Emma ? lui demanda David, alors que Régina avait tous juste refermé la porte derrière elle.

Il avait fallut quelques secondes à Emma avant d'accorder entièrement son attention à David, encore perdue dans ses pensées… profitant du parfum de Régina qui flottait toujours dans la pièce.

- Je te parle Emma ?

- Et j'ai entendu ! répliqua la jeune femme légèrement agacée.

- A quoi est-ce que tu joues ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris d'inviter cette sorcière à la fête d'anniversaire de ton fils, lui demanda-t-il visiblement plus que contrarié.

Emma fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, Snow connaissait maintenant assez bien sa fille pour savoir que lorsqu'elle arborait une posture aussi fermée, cela signifiait qu'il allait y avoir de l'orage dans l'air.

- Ce que ton père veut dire c'est..., t'enta-t-elle d'intervenir.

- J'ai très bien compris ce qu'il voulait dire ! La coupa Emma qui fixait David droit dans les yeux. Et au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, Henry est aussi son fils !

- Quoi que tu en dises cette femme n'est pas sa mère et elle ne le sera jamais, en tout cas pas pour moi ! répliqua David.

Emma fusilla son père du regard, elle en avait assez de tous ces aprioris négatifs sur Régina. Oui elle avait semé le chaos partout autour d'elle, et oui on pouvait lui reprocher d'avoir était cruelle et cupide ! Mais Emma refusait qu'on remette en cause son rôle de mère. Elle ne laisserait personne faire une telle chose. La petite brune avait bien plus était une mère pour Henry, qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été jusqu'ici. Régina avait beaucoup de tords dans la vie, mais certainement pas celui d'être une mauvaise mère.

- Ne me regard pas de cette façon Emma, lui dit subitement David lorsqu'il vit les yeux de sa fille s'assombrir. Je suis désolé que tu ne le comprennes pas, mais tu peux me croire un bout de papier avec un tampon dessus ne fait pas de toi un parent, il faut d'avantage que ça ! répliqua-t-il.

Emma ne pu retenir un petit rire moqueur.

- Oh oui c'est sur que toi tu en connais un rayon sur la parentalité ! Tu as était mon père aller quoi… environs 5 minutes avant de m'envoyer dans un autre monde, alors tu connais tout de la relation parents-enfants et tu as tout à fait le droit de juger Régina dans son rôle de mère !

- Comment oses-tu me parler ainsi ? J'ai fait ce que je devais faire pour te protéger d'elle ! cria-t-il en pointant du doigt la porte d'entrée, comme si Régina aller la franchir de nouveau.

- Alors tu devrais la comprendre puisqu'elle fait la même chose avec Henry, elle ne fait rien d'autre que de le protéger et l'aimer !

- Ah oui vraiment ? Et bien elle a eu une étrange façon de le montrer jusqu'ici !

Emma soupira excédée : - Peut être mais elle au moins elle fait de réels efforts pour changer, ce qui n'est visiblement pas le cas de tout le monde ici ! hurla-telle.

- Changer ? Ricana David. Tu pense vraiment que Régina Mills peut _changer_ ?!

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Donne lui au moins une chance avant de la condamner, plaida Emma.

- Figure toi qu'elle nous l'a déjà joué sa grande scène de la rédemption et tu le sais très bien, tu étais là !

- Et alors ?! Il ne t'ait pas venue à l'idée une seule seconde que cette fois elle pouvait être sincère ? lui lança Emma sur un ton accusateur.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on lui donne une chance de se rachetée ! Je ne vois pas ce que cette fois aurait de différente des autres, cracha Charming avec méprit.

- Cette fois elle a tué sa mère pour me sauver la vie et pour protéger Henry ! Alors tu pourrais au moins lui accorder le bénéfice du doute, elle mérite bien ça non ? Et puis cette fois Cora ne sera plus là pour fausser les cartes. Je ne ferai pas deux fois la même erreur, je ne lui tournerais pas le dos à nouveau ! Elle a juste besoin que quelqu'un qui lui tendes la main sans condition et l'accepte avec son passé. Les yeux d'Emma brûlaient de colère, ce que David pouvait être étroit d'esprit parfois.

- Tu es bien trop naïve…

- Je ne suis pas naïve, elle n'a pas toujours était comme ça ! Si elle a changé une fois, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne le referait pas ? Henry croit en elle et moi… et moi aussi, dit la petite blonde qui avait toutes les peines du monde à ne pas perdre entièrement son sang-froid.

- Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde Emma, soit réaliste !

Emma relava la tête et lança un regard plein de défit à son père : - Je suis le Sauveur je peux faire mieux que ça ! Je peux la sauver elle aussi…

- C'est très noble de ta part mais tu ne…

- Tu veux bien arrêter de me dire ce que je peux faire ou non ! le coupa Emma d'une voix tremblante de rage, elle pouvait faire revenir l'ancienne Regina elle en était certaine… elle avait juste besoin d'un peu de temps. Pourquoi est-ce que son père ne voulait rien entendre.

- Vous voulez bien arrêter de crier ! Vous allez finir par réveiller le petit, les interrompit Mary-Margaret agacer de les voir se quereller ainsi à cause de Régina, mais surtout surprise qu'Emma monte le ton et s'emporte de cette façon. Bien sûr ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle prenait le partie de Régina contre eux mais Snow avait la curieuse impression que cette fois quelque chose avait changé…

- Tu entends comme elle me parle ? Soupira David en se retournant vers sa femme pour chercher son soutien. Snow essais de résonner ta fille tu veux bien, parce que moi j'abandonne !

Mary-Margaret posa une main tendre sur l'épaule de son époux, avant de s'avancer vers leur fille : - Emma tu ne devrais pas parler de cette façon à ton père.

Un large sourire passa sur le visage de David tandis qu'Emma se renferma la mine boudeuse. Elle était bien trop grande pour ce faire sermonner par sa mère, une mère plus jeune qu'elle de surcroit !

- Ceux-ci dit, reprit Snow en s'adressant cette fois à David. Ta fille a raison, Régina est la mère d'Henry et ce n'est pas seulement une histoire de papier ou d'adoption. Henry et elle partage un véritable lien. Que ça nous plaise ou non, et je dois bien le dire ça ne me plait pas beaucoup, Régina fait partie de cette famille et il faudra faire avec !

Emma lança un regard reconnaissent à sa mère, qui lui sourit tendrement en retour.

- Merveilleux comme si avoir déjà Gold dans la famille n'était pas suffisant, soupira Charming en lèvent les yeux au ciel.

- Ne t'en fait pas tout ira bien avec Régina, elle ne fera rien de stupide avec Henry juste à côté d'elle, tenta de le rassurer Snow White.

- Si tu le dis, marmonna David avant de quitter la pièce en secouant la tête d'un air navré.

Un lourd silence passa alors entre mère et fille :- J'espère vraiment que tu sais ce que tu fais avec elle Emma…, murmura sa mère en posant un regard lourd de sous entendu sur elle.

Emma déglutie difficilement, sa mère ne pouvait pas savoir… elle n'avait pas pu deviner ce qu'elle ressentait pour Régina, c'était impossible. Et pourtant Snow la regardait comme si elle l'avait percé à jour, comme si elle savait exactement ce qui se cachait au fond de son cœur. Emma avait soudain l'impression d'avoir le mot « traitre » écrit en grosse lettres sur le front.

Une angoisse sourde lui écrasa le cœur, elle avait tout à coup peur de tout perdre… ses parents… Henry… Régina. Elle avait besoin de chacun d'eux pour ce sentir complète, pour se sentir vraiment elle. Mais lorsqu'elle les regardait elle ne voyait rien d'autre que les pièces d'un puzzle incompatible qui ne formeraient jamais un tout harmonieux et ceux malgré tout ses efforts pour les assembler.

Après tout Régina avait peut être raison…

Oui peut être que la méchante sorcière et la gentille princesse de l'histoire n'étaient pas faites pour devenir amies ni quoi que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs…

Le cœur d'Emma se serra dans sa poitrine, elle aimait tellement cette femme. Cette femme que tout le monde détestait, cette femme qui se tenait entre elle et ses parents. Cette femme qu'elle n'aurait jamais du aimée car tout les opposait, absolument tout…

Avant même qu'Emma ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivait, elle avait senti ses yeux se remplir de larmes. C'était tellement injuste ! Pourquoi était-elle tombée amoureuse de la seule personne qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir sur cette terre…

Elle leva alors un regard coupable en direction de sa mère : - Je ne voulais pas que ça arrive… Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès… je te jure que j'ai tout fait pour ne pas ressentir de telle chose pour elle, mais je ne peux pas n'en empêcher, je l'aime…, confessa Emma avant de se mettre à pleurer.

Snow s'avança un peu plus près d'elle, elle avait donc vu juste… Quelque chose avait bien changé chez Emma. Elle aurait pourtant tellement aimé avoir tord… Le fait que sa fille puisse avoir des sentiments pour une femme ne lui posait pas le moindre problème, elle était peut-être la princesse Snow White mais elle était loin d'être coincée, contrairement à ce que pensaient beaucoup de gens. Pour elle l'amour était l'amour et rien d'autre n'avait d'importance !

Ce qui l'effrayait en revanche, c'était que sa fille avait jeté son dévolu sur la seule personne de StoryBrooke qui ne pouvait pas lui rendre son amour… Régina Mills allait lui briser le cœur et ça c'était à la condition qu'elle ne le lui arrache pas bien avant. Snow soupira, elle était bien placée pour savoir qu'on ne choisissait pas l'être aimé, les choses arrivaient simplement comme ça sans qu'on s'y attende mais de là à tomber amoureuse de Régina…

- Oh Emma, mon ange, tu t'es mis dans un sacré pétrin cette fois, chuchota-t-elle en la prenant tendrement dans ses bras.

- Ça je le sais, lui dit sa fille entre deux sanglots.

- Ne t'en fait pas tout ira bien, lui dit doucement sa mère avant de lui déposer un doux baiser sur le front. Tout va s'arranger chérie, il suffit d'y croire…

À suivre…


	3. Gina

Salut tous le monde, désolée pour l'attente, la rédaction de la troisième partie m'a prit plus de temps que prévue car j'ai manqué de temps… enfin bon voilà elle est enfin terminée, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Encore merci à L3st4t pour son temps et ses remarques :) Bonne lecture et à bientôt pour la suite. Alex

* * *

Régina avait longtemps hésité avant de venir jusqu'ici et maintenant qu'elle était là, elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir y rester…

Cela faisait au moins dix bonnes minutes qu'elle fixait la porte d'entrée de chez Granny's depuis l'autre côté de la rue. Elle avait l'air ridicule à attendre ici avec son plat à la main. Qu'attendait-elle au juste ? Régina soupira irritée. Elle n'avait pas peur de traverser cette fichue rue, loin de là ! Elle avait seulement besoin de quelques minutes pour se rappeler son mantras de la soirée : _Quoi qu'il arrive ne réduit personne en cendres, Henry n'aimerait pas ça. Reste calme et souris à ces gens…_

Elle grinça des dents. Ces gens… tout ces gens à l'intérieur qui allaient la fixer dès son arrivée comme si elle était un rat de laboratoire. Ces gens qui allaient la juger, qui allait guetter le moindre de ses gestes… Ces gens qui se pensaient tous supérieurs à elle, meilleurs qu'elle ! Chacun d'eux avaient pourtant mentis, trahis un proche, vendue un premier né, tué quelqu'un ou blessé des innocents pour servir leurs propres intérêts. Oui ils avaient tous fait affaire avec Gold à un moment ou un autre de leur vie et ils osaient la juger elle, comme s'ils étaient des êtres innocents, comme s'ils avaient des âmes pures et noble. Ils la rendaient tous malade !

Cette soirée allait être un véritable enfer !...

Elle aurait voulu rentrer chez elle, laisser ces gens derrière elle, mais elle ne le fit pas. Parce que plus que tout au monde elle avait envie de pousser cette porte pour voir Henry et Em…

La belle brune souffla agacée, ça commençait à bien faire avec Emma. Cette petite blonde si horripilante avait prit la fâcheuse manie de se glisser un peu partout dans ses pensées ces derniers temps et Régina n'appréciait ça qu'à moitié. C'était comme si Emma était en permanence dans un coin de sa tête, elle était devenue une ombre omni présente, une sorte de… de conscience ? Régina fonça les sourcils, Emma était elle devenue son Jimmy Criket ? Non c'était ridicule de penser une telle chose. Elle n'entendait pas la voix d'Emma dans sa tête lui dire ce qu'elle pouvait faire ou non, Emma était…elle était juste présente dans son esprit.

Régina secoua doucement la tête, toute cette histoire d'amitié avec Emma la travaillait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Pouvaient-elles vraiment le faire, pouvaient-elles vraiment mettre toutes leurs rancœurs de côté pour le bien d'Henry ?

Chaque fois qu'elles en avaient parlé Emma lui avait assuré qu'il était temps que les choses changent entre elles, qu'il était grand temps d'écrire le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Et lorsque Régina lui avait demandé pourquoi elle se donnait autant de mal pour elle, Emma avait simplement répondue qu'elle faisait ça pour que Régina lui pardonne de ne pas l'avoir cru lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas tuée Archie. Si elle l'avait cru ce jour là, si elle lui avait fait confiance, les choses auraient fini autrement et elle aurait gagné sa rédemption depuis longtemps. Au lieu de ça les choses avaient mal tourné, empiré même et tout était à recommencer pour Régina. Alors cette fois Emma voulait être là pour s'assurer qu'elle resterait sur la bonne voie.

A cette pensée Régina sourit doucement. Pardonner à Emma…

Lui pardonner quoi ? Elle avait était là seule qui l'avait cru, qui l'avait défendu, du moins au début… Ensuite les choses avaient changés, la petite blonde s'était fait piéger par Cora et influencer par ses parents, mais Régina pouvait-elle vraiment lui en vouloir pour ça ? Après tout Emma n'avait pas la moindre raison de lui faire confiance, pas avec son passé. Ce passé qui une fois encore avait joué en sa défaveur. Et même si Régina s'était d'abord mise en colère contre Emma, avec le recule, elle avait était touchée que la petite blonde ne l'a condamne pas tout de suite, Emma avait cru en elle autant qu'elle l'avait pu…

Régina c'était assez fait manipuler, et avait manipulé des gens plus souvent qu'a son tour, pour savoir mieux que personne que trouver la vérité dans un tissu de mensonge n'était pas chose facile et lorsque la magie s'en mêlait c'était presque chose impossible. Emma c'était simplement fait avoir… Son super pouvoir n'avait pas fonctionné cette fois là, elle n'avait pas su voir que Régina disait la vérité. Blessée dans son orgueil, furieuse, Régina avait alors retrouvé ses vieux instincts.

Elle avait été faible… sous l'impulsion elle avait une nouvelle fois laissé Cora détruit sa vie. Elle s'était de nouveau laissé envahir par les ténèbres au lieu de prouver à Henry et Emma qu'elle n'y était pour rien dans la mort d'Archie. Une fois encore elle avait succombé à sa part d'ombre, elle avait fait le choix de suivre sa mère sur ce terrain qu'elle connaissait si bien : le chaos.

La vie de Régina se résumait malheureusement à ça, une succession de mauvais choix qui l'avait mise sur la route des ténèbres et de la solitude. Mais aujourd'hui elle voulait rebrousser chemin, elle voulait marcher au côté de son fils, faire de son mieux pour qu'il l'aime à nouveau, pour qu'il lui face une place dans sa vie, Régina ne voulait plus être seule et Emma lui avait promit qu'elle ne le serait plus jamais, parce qu'à partir de maintenant elle avait une amie…

Devenir amie avec Emma alors qu'elle haïssait tellement Snow et Charming, relevait de la science-fiction, il n'y avait rien de logique là-dedans ! Et pourtant pour une raison qu'elle n'arrivait pas à saisir Régina croyait de plus en plus que c'était possible, qu'elle et Emma… pouvaient véritablement partager quelque chose. Tout ça était encore nouveau pour Régina et elle avait encore du mal à voir clair dans ses sentiments.

C'était une sensation étrange que de se sentir apaisée et frustrée par la même personne. Emma éveillait tour à tour ce qu'il restait de bon en elle et aiguisait en même temps son côté le plus sombre. Régina détestait la sensation de perdre le contrôle quand elle était près d'elle, elle n'aimait pas se radoucir de la sorte, devenir faible… ressentir toutes ces choses la mettait dans une colère noire et lui donnait envie de détruire la ville et ces habitants au grand complet !

Oui ce serait si facile de tous les tuer, d'en finir pour de bon avec StoryBrooke…

Mais Emma n'avait qu'à lui sourire ou lui lancer l'une de ses petites phrases sarcastiques saupoudrées d'humour, pour que l'humeur de la petite brune se radoucisse et qu'elle retrouve immédiatement la raison, oubliant presque pourquoi elle s'était mise en colère la seconde d'avant. C'était un cercle sans fin d'on Régina n'arrivait pas à sortir. C'était comme si elle ne contrôlait plus ses émotions, comme si Emma avait prit le pas sur elle, comme si… comme si elle contrôlait une partie de son cœur…

C'était idiot, Emma n'avait pas un tel pouvoir, elle était novice en magie, elle n'avait pas pu ensorceler le cœur de Régina, il fallait des années pour parvenir à jeter un tel sort, la petite blonde était loin de maîtriser une telle magie ! Pourtant l'ancienne maire de StoryBroocke avait sérieusement songée à faire comme Cora… juste au cas où… Oui elle avait envisagé de sortir son cœur de sa poitrine pour le mettre à l'abri, mais elle c'était bien vite raviser. Si elle faisait une telle chose, elle ne serait plus capable d'aimer Henry et ça elle s'y refuser !

Elle devait simplement apprendre à métriser tout ses sentiments qui s'éveillaient de nouveau en elle, elle avait juste perdu l'habitude de ressentir les choses aussi fortement. Si elle arrivait à comprendre quel rôle occupait aujourd'hui Emma dans sa vie tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Elle avait toujours agit ainsi, classé et catégorisé les gens dans sa vie lui avait toujours donné le mode d'emploi sur comment agir avec eux : les aimer ou les détester. Bien sûr c'était un peu plus compliqué avec Emma, mais compliqué ne voulait pas dire impossible.

C'était du moins ce qu'elle pensait au début… Car après y avoir pensé longuement, Régina avait du se rendre à l'évidence, elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à comprendre quelle place Emma occupait dans sa vie. Tout était bien trop confus…

Emma avait été sa rivale dans le cœur d'Henry, son ennemie _naturel _car elle était la fille de Snow, celle qui romprait sa malédiction, et à présent… à présent elle était en train de devenir son amie, ou en tout cas quelque chose d'approchant, une présence qui brisait sa solitude. Régina ne savait plus comment voir les choses !

Tout ce qu'elle savait avec certitude c'était que quand Emma était là prêt d'elle, elle se prenait à croire que cette histoire de rédemption n'était pas si idiote que ça. Quand Emma était là, la colère et le mal être qui l'habitaient depuis si longtemps s'apaisait un moment et grondaient moins fort en elle. Quand Emma était là, elle pouvait… elle pouvait simplement espérer que tout n'était pas perdu pour elle.

Régina se figea subitement sur le trottoir, c'était ça… c'était donc ça ! L'évidence venait de la frappée de plein fouet : Emma était son dernier espoir pour ne pas rester à jamais une âme désespérée.

C'était la trahison de Snow qui l'avait jeté dans les ténèbres et ironiquement Emma et Henry était sa seule, son unique lueur d'espoir. S'ils lui lâchaient la main maintenant, s'ils l'abandonnaient, elle serait engloutie dans les ténèbres à tout jamais…

Le cœur de Régina se serra alors douloureusement dans sa poitrine, elle avait déjà régner sur les ténèbres et ce n'était pas, ce n'était plus ce qu'elle voulait. À présent elle voulait sa fin heureuse, elle voulait une famille…

L'envie de voir Henry et Emma se fit tout à coup plus forte et Régina, d'un pas rapide, traversa la rue sans réfléchir. Sûre d'elle, elle ouvrit la porte de chez Granny's d'un mouvement vif… Elle était encore sur le pas de la porte quand tous les regards se tournaient dans sa direction.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ? cracha Leroy en fronçant les sourcils et en jetant sur elle un regard méfiant.

- Je l'ai invitée, répliqua Emma en se dirigent vers la petite brune pour l'accueillir.

Régina ne peut retenir un petit sourire amer à cette impression de déjà vu. Elle avait l'impression de rejouer exactement la même scène que celle qui avait eu lieux quelques mois plutôt. Elle espérait simplement que cette fois la soirée ne finirait pas comme la dernière fois. Oui, elle espérait plus que de finir seule dans un coin, ignorer de tous, avant de quitter les lieux et de se disputer avec Emma au sujet d'Henry.

- Bonsoir, dit-elle dans un sourire aussi chaleureux qu'elle le pu étant donné les circonstances. Si elle était là c'était pour Henry, rien de plus ! Elle n'avait pas la moindre intention de faire amis-amis avec ses gens. Et visiblement ce n'était pas leurs intentions non plus puisque personne ne répondit à son bonsoir…

Personne ou presque… car une voix douce, qui lui était désagréablement familière, fini par ce faire entendre.

- Bonsoir Régina, répondit Snow aussi aimablement qu'elle le pu, ce qui attira tous les regards sur elle.

Snow n'était pas vraiment ravie de voir Régina ici, mais elle avait promit à Emma de faire des efforts, elle avait promit à sa fille de ne pas ouvrir les hostilités ce soir et elle tiendrait parole. De là à l'accueillir à bras ouvert, il ne fallait rien exagérer mais elle se montrait courtoise et polis, pour inciter les autres à en faire de même.

Elle n'avait pas franchement bondit de joie, quelques jours plutôt, lorsque Emma lui avait avoué ce qu'elle ressentait pour Régina, mais que pouvait-elle bien fait à part soutenir sa fille ? Emma se sentait déjà assez coupable comme ça, elle n'avait pas eu le cœur de l'accabler d'avantage, et à quoi cela aurait-il-servit ?

Snow savait très bien que sa fille n'avait pas choisit volontairement de ressentir quelques chose d'aussi fort pour Régina, elle espérait simplement que ses sentiments finiraient par s'éteindre et mourir un jour, sans que la méchante reine n'en ait eu vent. Snow n'avait pas confiance en Régina et elle était prête à parier que si la jeune femme découvrait ce qu'Emma ressentait pour elle, la petite brune s'en servirait contre elle, contre eux tous…

L'amour était une chose compliqué Snow en convenait… mais là, toute cette histoire relevait de l'impossible, rien de bon ne pourrait en sortir. Et pourtant… si Emma était tombée amoureuse de Régina c'était bien que quelque chose méritait encore d'être aimé en elle. Snow n'était tout simplement pas capable de le voir. Elles s'affrontaient depuis si longtemps, que pour elle Régina n'était rien d'autre que la méchante reine qui ne vivait que pour se venger d'elle ! Et à force de prétendre la connaitre par cœur Snow s'en était convaincue, mais dans le font elle avait peut être tord… oui peut être qu'Emma, elle, avait su regarder Régina autrement, peut être qu'elle avait vu en elle quelque chose qui l'avait touché et que Snow n'avait pas vu depuis des années : son âme.

Après tout maintenant que la magie était de retour à StoryBrooke, Régina aurait pu reprendre le pouvoir très facilement, mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. Elle avait tuée Cora, sauvant ainsi la vie d'Emma… et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle venait en aide à la petite blonde. Qu'elle le veuille ou non, Snow lui était redevable d'être venue en aide à sa fille. Alors la moindre des choses, était de l'accueillir correctement ce soir…

- Je suis contente que tu ais pu venir, Henry sera ravi, enchaina-t-elle en lui adressant un sourire polis.

Tous les convives la fixèrent surprise comme si Mary-Margaret avait perdu la raison. Personne n'était dupe, depuis quand est-ce qu'elle était _contente _de voir Régina ? Consciente du malaise qui était entrain de s'installer elle reprit d'une voix enjouée à l'intention de ses amis : - Oh je vous en prie ne soyez pas aussi méfiant ça fait bien au moins quoi… un mois qu'elle n'a essayé de tuer personne, non ? demanda-t-elle en jetant un rapide coup d'œil en direction de Régina.

Emma adressa un regard réprobateur à sa mère, mais à quoi était-elle en train de jouer ? Elle avait promis de bien se comporter avec Régina et là ce n'était clairement pas le cas.

Snow lança un sourire maladroit à sa fille avant de poursuivre : - Je voulais seulement dire qu'elle fait des efforts, et ce soir elle est simplement là pour Henry, comme nous tous d'ailleurs, alors on peut bien lui accorder une soirée de trêve non ?

Les invités échangerait alors des regards entre en eux, comme s'ils évaluaient le pour et le contre de la proposition.

- Au moins cette fois elle a apporté des cupcakes, ça changera des lasagnes, bougonna finalement Leroy avant de se retourner pour reprendre sa discussion avec Red qui jetait de petit coup d'œil régulier en direction de Régina, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle se tenait tranquille.

L'atmosphère était quelque peu tendue et la petite brune sentait peser sur elle des regards en coin qui venait de toutes les directions la pièce.

- Il faut voir le bon côté, l'accueil à été plus chaleureux et civilisé que la dernière fois non ? lui dit tout à coup Emma en lui donnant doucement un petit coup de coude complice dans les côtes.

- C'est vrai Miss Swan, admit Régina, au moins cette fois personne n'a brandis de troche en feu ou de fourche dans ma direction ! Plaisanta-t-elle un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Emma lui rendit son sourire, elle aimait tellement quand Régina se sentait suffisamment en confiance pour plaisanter avec elle. C'était encore si rare…

Leur relation avançait dans le bon sens, c'était encore loin de ce qu'Emma aurait vraiment voulu… mais les choses étaient en train de changer, Régina était en train de changer, sa simple présence ici ce soir prouvait bien qu'elle faisait de gros efforts. Bien sûr, Emma savait que la petite brune était là pour voir son fils et non pour passer du temps avec elle, mais ça lui était égal, elle bénéficiait tout de même de sa présence et cela lui suffisait.

- Maman ! s'écria alors Henry en courant droit vers Emma et Régina, qui se retournerait d'un même mouvement dans la direction du jeune garçon. Tu es venue ! dit-il en glissant ses bras au tour de la taille de la brune qui tenait toujours son plateau de gâteaux à la main.

Le cœur de Régina éclata littéralement dans sa poitrine. Cela faisait bien longtemps que son fils ne l'avait pas appelé maman et ne l'avait prit ainsi dans ses bras, elle fit donc de son mieux pour lutter contre les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Elle ne devait pas se montrer faible… elle ne voulait pas pleurer, non pas ici, pas devant ses gens, elle s'y refusait ! Elle profita de la chaleur de Henry tout contre elle et de sa main libre, elle entoura les épaules de son fils, dieu ce qu'il lui avait manqué !

Emma ne pu dissimuler un tendre sourire, attendrit par cette scène. Régina avait fait de tels efforts pour en arriver là, alors il était bien normal qu'elle puisse passer un peu de temps avec son fils. Emma avait du avoir une longue discussion avec Henry pour lui expliquer que Régina faisait invariablement de son mieux quand il s'agissait de lui mais que les choses n'étaient pas toujours facile pour elle quand d'autre personne étaient impliqués. Oui, elle n'était pas parfaite, elle avait fait du mal autour d'elle, elle avait fait beaucoup d'erreurs, beaucoup de mauvais choix, mais au lieu de la juger, au lieu de lui tourner le dos ils devaient lui tendre la main.

- Régina t'aime et je sais que tu l'aimes aussi, sinon tu ne lutterais pas aussi fort pour qu'elle redevienne une bonne personne. Laisse-lui un peu de temps et je suis certaine qu'elle y arrivera. Il faut juste que tu sois un peu moins dur avec elle, cela la blesse énormément quand tu la repousse… elle a besoin de nous à ses côtés gamin.

Devant le silence du jeune garçon, Emma s'était accroupie devant lui et l'avait doucement attrapé par les épaules :- Henry… C'est ce que font les héros, ils aident les gens et nous allons aider ta mère, ça sera la dernière phase de notre opération Cobra !

A ces mot Henry avait sourit avant de pauser sur Emma un regard mi-confiant mi-anxieux : - Tu crois vraiment qu'elle peut changer ?

La petite blonde avait sourit avant de lui murmurait :- Je le crois de tout mon cœur !

Oui elle en était certaine, Régina pouvait changer, elle avait encore, elle avait toujours eu du bon en elle ! Emma en avait la preuve sous les yeux… Elle connaissait maintenant suffisamment bien la belle brune pour comprendre sa gestuelle et la façon dont elle tenait Henry tout contre elle, les paupières clauses, un bras protecteur autour de lui, ne la trompait pas. Régina aimait son fils et elle avait cruellement souffert de leur séparation, mais à cette seconde précise elle était heureuse, le petit sourire qu'elle esquissait n'avait pas échappé à Emma.

Après encore quelques secondes d'étreinte, Henry recula et sourit à Régina en découvrant ce qu'elle tenait dans son autre main :- - Oh des cupcakes ! s'écria-t-il ravit.

Régina le relâcha à son tour avec regret, elle aurait voulu prolonger cet échange, mais elle ne voulait pas se donner en spectacle. Elle sourit tendrement à son fils avant de lui murmurer : - Regarde un peu celui-ci je l'ai fait rien que pour toi, lui dit-elle en désignant un énorme cupcake sur le bord du plateau qu'elle tenait toujours de sa main gauche.

- Super, tu as fait mon préféré, au citron, merci ! gloussa-t-il de plaisir, les yeux brillants de gourmandise lorsque sa main s'empara du gâteau.

- Henry non ! intervient subitement Charming depuis l'autre bout de la pièce alors que l'enfant s'apprêtait à mordre à pleine dent dans le gâteau couvert de crème jaune et blanche.

Tout le monde détourna la tête en direction du prince puis de Régina. Emma lança un regard remplit de colère en direction de son père.

- Je veux dire…, tenta-t-il de se reprendre en croisant le regard de Régina, puis celui de sa fille, mais il était trop tard tout le monde avait très bien saisit son allusion. Il ne voulait pas qu'Henry mange ce que Régina avait apporté de peur que la nourriture soit empoissonnée.

- J'ai très bien compris ce que tu voulais dire, répliqua la petite brune dans un sourire froid. Mais ne t'en fait pas, les seuls qui contiennent du poison sont ceux que je te destine, à toi et à ta charmante femme, cracha Régina glacial.

Emma lui jeta un regard désapprobateur, Régina ne plaidait pas sa cause en disant de telles choses mais elle pouvait comprendre que la jeune femme réagisse de la sorte. Régina, même si elle avait était blessé par la remarque, faisait bonne figure. Emma, elle, était furieuse après son père. Comment osait-il ? Comment pouvait-il penser à une telle chose ?!

Si Régina avait voulu les tuer elle aurait pu le faire depuis longtemps et le faire de façon bien plus simple ! Pourquoi aurait-elle passé des heures dans une cuisine à faire, puis à décorer des cupcakes alors que de la préparation d'un sort lui aurait demandé bien moins de temps et aurait était assurément plus efficace !

Emma soupira agacée, ce que David pouvait être stupide parfois. Depuis quelques temps Emma et lui ne se comprenaient plus. Pour lui Régina était la cause de tous leurs maux, alors que pour elle, Régina était simplement une femme en quête de rédemption, une femme… qu'elle aimait. Elle l'aimait surement aussi fort que Charming la détestait… c'était pour ça qu'elle avait fait promettre à Snow de ne rien lui dire sur ce qu'elle ressentait pour elle, les choses étaient déjà bien assez compliquées comme ça. A contre cœur Snow avait promit de ne rien dire à son mari.

Henry regarda alors son grand-père, puis Régina, avant de jeter un œil en direction d'Emma comme pour savoir ce qu'il devait faire, son gâteau toujours à la main. Emma lui sourit et tandis à son tour la main en direction du plateau pour s'emparer d'un beau cupcake rouge sang parsemé de petites fleurs blanches. Elle le porta à sa bouche sans la moindre hésitation et y mordit dedans à pleine dents. Elle sentit tout à coup les gens retenir leur souffle autour d'elle.

- Humm… Pomme-cannelle, c'est un délice Régina, dit-elle en mordant dans la pâtisserie pour la seconde fois, toujours debout et bien vivante.

Henry l'imita avant de sourire à pleine dents à sa mère :- J'avais presque oublié à quel point ils étaient bons !

Snow s'avança dans la direction de Régina et sans le moindre mot saisit l'un des cupcake, sous le regard anxieux de Charming, et y mordit dedans à son tour.

- Henry a raison ils sont vraiment succulents…, dit-elle alors que sa fille lui adressait un merci silencieux.

- Leroy, Ruby venez, vous allez les adorer, leur lança Emma tandis qu'elle prenait doucement le plat des mains de Régina. Vous allez voir ces petits gâteaux sont une véritable tuerie ! dit elle un peu trop enthousiasme. Enfin je veux dire qu'ils sont vraiment très bon, se corrigea-t-elle en arrivant à la hauteur de ses amis consciente de comment aurait pu être interpréter sa phrase.

Ruby poussa un profond soupir : si Snow, Henry et Emma en avaient mangé pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne ferait pas de même ? Après tout Régina avait milles et unes autres façons d'avoir leur peau… Et pour être honnête à la minute où elle avait vu ces adorables gâteaux, elle en avait eu l'eau à la bouche ! À son tour Red en choisit un et l'engloutie en un temps record.

- Ça serait vraiment parfait pour accompagner notre mélange de café maison ! dit elle en avalant le dernier morceau. C'était divin Régina !

Régina fixa Ruby surprise. Est-ce que Red était en train d'essayer d'être gentille avec elle ? Si c'était le cas, c'était une première.

- Quand quelqu'un te fait un compliment, on le remercie, c'est comme ça que ça marche, lui murmura Henry pour l'encourager quand il remarqua que sa mère était resté sans réaction.

- Euh…merci beaucoup Red c'est très gentil de votre part, marmonna-t-elle un peu gauche.

Finalement cette soirée ne serait peut être pas aussi pénible qu'elle se l'était imaginer…

* * *

Et effectivement la soirée s'était plutôt bien déroulée. Elle avait pu passer du temps avec son fils, et quelques téméraires étaient même venus lui adresser brièvement la parole, mais toujours sous la protection d'Emma.

Emma…

La jeune femme était restée près d'elle toute la soirée et sa présence avait rassurée Régina, cet exercice lui avait ainsi paru moins pénible, oui cela avait presque était agréable de sortir un peu de chez elle et de se mêler à la foule. Cela avait brisé sa solitude, qui, elle devait bien en convenir, commençait à lui peser quelque peu.

Heureusement Emma était souvent là près d'elle, cela l'empêchait ainsi de perdre complètement l'esprit. Et à présent que la soirée était finie, elles marchaient ensemble dans la pénombre en direction de la grande demeure de la petite brune.

Snow et Charming avaient ramené Henry, qui avait fini par s'endormir sur l'une des banquettes de chez Granny's, épuisé mais ravi de sa soirée d'anniversaire. Emma avait alors proposée à Régina de la raccompagner, prétextant une envie de se dégourdir un peu les jambes et à sa grande surprise elle avait entendue Régina lui répondre oui, juste comme ça. Emma en avait était ravie et Régina, bien que déconcertée par la facilité avec laquelle elle avait accepté, appréciait la balade nocturne improvisée.

La petite brune devait se montrer honnête, depuis qu'elle avait fait l'effort de mieux connaitre Emma elle passait d'agréables moments en sa compagnie, de très agréables moments même… Emma était très différente de ce qu'elle pensait et c'était pour le mieux. Oui Régina devait bien accepter, à son grand damne, qu'elle était en train de s'attacher à Emma…

Si on lui avait dit quelques mois plutôt qu'un jour elle se sentirait de nouveau proche de quelqu'un, et que ce quelqu'un ne serait autre qu'Emma Swan, elle aurait enfermé le pauvre fou qui lui aurait dit une chose pareil et elle aurait jeté la clef de sa cellule ! Et pourtant… c'était la pure vérité, peu à peu elle était en train de se lier à une autre personne et cela la terrifiait ! Elle aurait voulut tout arrêter, mettre de la distance entre elle et Emma pour se protéger, mais elle en était tout simplement incapable, elle avait désormais besoin de voir la petite blonde chaque jour même si cela ne durait que quelque minutes. Est-ce qu'elle… est-ce qu'elle était en train de développer plus que des sentiments amicaux envers Emma ? Non cette idée était stupide…

Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait passé une bonne soirée, qu'elle avait partagé un moment agréable avec Emma qu'elle…. Non, bien sûr que non ! Elles étaient amies rien de plus et ce n'était déjà pas si mal étant donné ce qu'elles avaient partagé jusqu'à présent, autrement dit pas grand-chose.

Emma était son amie rien de plus… Bien sûr elle n'avait jamais eu de véritable amie, à part Maléfice. Et amie n'était certainement pas le mot qui convenait à leur duos d'antan. Elles étaient plus des alliées qui s'étaient unies dans les ténèbres. Régina ne savait donc pas exactement ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir ou non pour Emma, quels étaient les limites, les codes, elle en ignorait tout. Mais penser à Emma un peu plus qu'a l'accoutumé et se sentir bien en sa présence, devait surement être permis et normal non ?!

- Tu m'as l'air bien songeuse ce soir, lui dit tout à coup Emma d'une voix douce, brisant ainsi le silence qui s'était installé entre elles depuis leur départ de chez Granny's. Un penny pour tes pensées, souffla la petite blonde.

Régina frissonna : - Je… j'étais simplement en train de me dire que je ne vous avez pas encore remercié Miss Swan…, mentit-elle en tournant la tête en direction de la petite blonde.

- Me remercier pour pourquoi ?

- Pour m'avoir fait confiance… vous n'avez pas hésité à manger l'un de mes cupecakes, vous avez prit un risque en fessant ça.

Emma haussa les épaules : - Ça n'avait rien de très héroïque, j'étais certaine que je ne risquais rien !

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous a fait croire une telle chose Miss Swan ? demanda-t-elle en lèvent un sourcil intriguer. Je vous rappelle que je suis tout de même la méchante reine, on ne sait jamais avec moi…

La petite blonde lui sourit : - Méchante reine ou non, je me suis dis que tu ne gâcherais pas la fête d'anniversaire d'Henry et que si tu voulais vraiment tous nous tuer tu ferais preuve d'un peu plus d'imagination que ça ! Le coup des pâtisseries empoissonnées c'est vieux comme le monde, tu peux faire mieux que ça, bien mieux que ça ! lui assura Emma dans un clin d'œil complice.

Amuser, Régina ne pu retenir un petit rire :- Vous commencez à bien me connaitre ma chère, c'est vrai que cette histoire de gâteaux empoissonnés manque une peu de classe et d'originalité. Je peux faire bien mieux que ça…

- Assurément !… gloussa la jeune femme tandis qu'elles échangeaient un sourire entendue.

C'était pour ça que Régina aimait Emma… parce qu'avec elle, elle n'avait pas a se censurer elle pouvait dire ce genre de chose sans la moindre retenue, Emma ne s'en formalisait pas le moins du monde et ne la prenait pas au sérieux. Régina faisait de son mieux pour changer, mais se retrancher de temps en temps derrière son personnage de méchante reine lui faisait du bien et lui permettait d'avoir l'impression de contrôler encore sa vie, cela lui rappelait qui elle avait été et surtout qui elle ne voulait plus être ! Et ça Emma l'avait très bien compris.

- Quoi qu'il en soit sans vous personne n'aurait touché à ces cupcakes, alors merci, fini par lui dire Régina réellement touchée par le geste de la jeune femme.

- Si personne n'y avait touché, ça en aurait fait plus pour Henry. Remarque, après le troisième j'ai bien cru qu'il allait être malade et qu'il allait vomir sur les chaussures de David, pouffa-t-elle.

- Ça m'aurait amusé de voir ça, confessa Régina. J'aurai peut être du lui dire oui quand il m'en a demandé un quatrième, rit elle a son tour. Ce qui arracha un franc éclat de rire à la petite blonde.

Les deux femmes échangèrent alors un regard complice, avant de se sourire mutuellement. Emma était si bien là en compagnie de Régina qu'elle ne pu masquer sa déception lorsqu'elle vit la maison de la petite brune pointer déjà au coin de la rue.

Machinalement sans même sans rendre compte ni l'une ni l'autre, elles avaient ralentis le pas… mais malgré tous leurs efforts, elles finirent par arriver devant la grande maison blanche. Le moment de se quitter était arrivé…

Alors que Régina était encore en train de se demander, si elle devait ou non inviter Emma a entrer, la petite blonde la prit de vitesse :- Je suis contente que tu sois venue à la fête d'anniversaire d'Henry, ça n'aurait pas être la même chose sans toi.

- Merci de m'avoir invitée…, lui dit Régina d'une voix rauque qui fit frissonner la petite blonde.

- Je t'en pris…, souffla Emma la gorge serrait par l'émotion. Régina était tellement belle ce soir dans cette robe rouge surmontée d'un petit boléro noir à dentelle qu'Emma avait eu toute les peines du monde à ne pas la déshabiller du regard toute la soirée. Et maintenant qu'elle était seule avec elle, en plus de son esprit, elle devait lutter contre ses mains qui n'avaient qu'une seule envie ; toucher Régina de part en part. C'était de la torture ! Elle devait s'éloigner de cette femme et vite…

- Je… il se fait tard je vais y aller, dit la petite blonde en se raclant nerveusement la gorge. J'ai vraiment passé une bonne soirée, j'espère qu'on pourra remettre ça bientôt…, dit elle en commençant à mettre de la distance entre elles.

Régina, portait par l'envie soudaine de garder encore un peu Emma auprès d'elle répondit sans même réfléchir une seconde à ce qu'elle était en train de dire : - Pourquoi pas demain soir ? Nous pourrions souper en famille, vous, moi et Henry.

Un souper en famille ?! Non mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de dire une chose pareil ? Les mots étaient sortis tout seuls de sa bouche, c'était comme si elle avait perdu le contrôle de ses pensées pendant une demi-seconde. Elle aurait dit n'importe quoi pour qu'Emma reste encore un peu avec elle, car elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de retrouver la solitude de sa grande maison froide et vide.

Famille… c'est ce qu'elle avait dit ! Tout ça c'était la faute d'Emma, c'était elle qui lui avait mit cette stupide idée dans la tête, c'est elle qui n'avait de cesse de lui répéter que d'accord ou non, que ça fonctionne ou non, ils étaient une famille… Et visiblement Régina, à son insu, avait fini par y croire.

Devant le long silence d'Emma, qui la fixait surprise, Régina sentie la panique l'envahir, elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de se faire rejeter, pas ce soir. Elle devait sauver la face, ouvrir une porte de sortie et vite.

- Si vous avez déjà d'autres choses de…

- Non, nous n'avons rien de prévu, la coupa Emma en la fixant droit dans les yeux. Henry et moi serons ravis de venir demain pour le souper, lui assura-t-elle dans un large sourire.

Entendre Régina prononcer le mot famille en parlant d'elles et d'Henry l'avait touché en plein cœur. Elle était restée une seconde sans réaction, pas tout à fait certaine d'avoir bien comprit ce que la belle brune venait de dire…

Mais lorsqu'elle avait sentie Régina sur le bord de se rétracter et de prendre la fuite, elle s'était secouée de l'intérieur. C'était un pas énorme pour elles et Emma en était plus que consciente, elle ne pouvait pas louper une telle occasion.

- 19h30 ? demanda simplement Régina soulagée que la jeune femme ait accepté son invitation sans faire le moindre commentaire sur ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Parfait… murmura Emma qui n'arriver plus à la quitter du regard. Elle faisait toujours tellement attention a ne rien laisser transparaitre de ses sentiments que parfois, comme ce soir, quand tout se passait bien avec Régina, elle avait toute les peines du monde à ne pas faiblir. Et là, clairement, son corps, ses yeux était en train de lâchement la trahir !

Une folle envie d'embrasser Régina lui avait soudain broyé le cœur. La nuit était si belle, la soirée c'était si bien passer… tout en Emma lui hurlait que c'était le moment ou jamais de l'embrasser. Elles étaient seules, le cadre était parfait : un ciel étoilé, un doux parfait de rose qui flotter dans l'air. Elle devait le faire… les lèvres si rouge et charnue de la petite brune s'emblait appeler ce baiser.

- Régina je…, articula-t-elle péniblement sans pouvoir finir sa phrase. Son cœur bâtait si vite et résonnait si fort dans sa tête qu'elle s'entendait à peine penser. Elle avait subitement l'impression d'avoir de nouveau 15 ans, elle se sentait gauche, et pourtant tout en elle lui hurlait de lui donner ce baiser…

La petite brune avait clairement sentit que quelque chose dans l'atmosphère était en train de changer. Et comme pour lui confirmer qu'elle avait vu juste, une étrange chaleur passa tout à coup entre elles. Machinalement, les yeux toujours plongé dans les siens, Emma combla le peu d'espace qui restait entre elles…

Leurs deux corps étaient à présent si proche l'un de l'autre que chacune pouvait presque entendre battre le cœur de l'autre.

- Je… je crois que je vais rentrer, merci de m'avoir raccompagné Miss Swan, murmura Régina qui malgré son intention de reculer fut incapable de faire le moindre mouvement.

Les yeux de la petite blonde brillaient si intensément que Régina en fut troublé. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle la connaissait, Régina aurait voulut détournait les yeux du regard d'Emma mais c'était tout simplement impossible…

Personne ne l'avait jamais regardé de cette façon, pas même Daniel et Régina avait le plus grand mal à comprendre ce que lui hurlait les yeux d'Emma.

Du désir…est-ce qu'elle avait bien vu une étincelle de désir passer dans les yeux d'Emma ou est-ce qu'elle l'avait simplement imaginé ? Cela n'avait duré qu'une seconde mais elle aurait juré avoir vu les yeux d'Emma briller de convoitise à son égard. Régina avait soudain l'impression de ne plus pouvoir penser par elle-même, la proximité d'Emma la troublait plus que de raison. Son parfum, son souffle si proche l'empêchait de raisonner clairement. Oui, la petite blonde était si proche, elle fixer ses lèvres si intensément que Régina était certaine qu'Emma allait l'embrasser…

Son cœur s'était mis à battre la chamade, il frappait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle était sûre qu'il allait finir par lui sortir de la poitrine pour s'écraser lourdement à ses pieds ! Il battait si vite…trop vite !

La dernière fois qu'il s'était emballé de la sorte c'était avec Daniel. Régina frissonna de nouveau… alors… alors s'il battait de nouveau aussi vigoureusement était ce parce qu'elle pouvait aimer à nouveau ? Pouvait-elle aimer Emma de cette façon ? Pouvait elle l'aimé comme elle avait aimé Daniel autre fois ? Non bien sûr que non, elle se faisait des idées.

Emma ne pouvait pas prendre la place de Daniel… Elle ne pouvait pas être en train de tomber amoureuse d'une femme et certainement pas d'Emma… c'était de la folie, c'était tout simplement impossible…

Et pourtant il était indéniable qu'elles partageaient bien plus que leur amour pour Henry. Régina pouvait le sentir… quelques choses avait changé en elle… et puis lorsqu'elles avaient affronté le spectre mangeur d'âme, c'était lorsque Emma l'avait touchée que le chapeau c'était mit à tourner. Si la magie fonctionnait différemment ici, peut être que l'amour aussi… L'amour ? Si Régina avait pu bouger elle aurait rit de sa propre bêtise mais noyé dans le bleu profond des yeux d'Emma elle avait perdu pieds, plus rien ne lui semblait réel, plus rien sauf ce baiser qu'Emma allait lui donner et qu'elle se surprit à attendre...

Emma lui sourit timidement, avant de rabattre doucement une mèche noire derrière son oreille. C'était déjà la deuxième fois qu'elle se permettait un tel geste, mais contre toute attente, Régina aimait la sensation qu'il lui procurait. C'était un geste tendre, un geste rassurant… mais lorsque la main d'Emma glissa ensuite le long de l'épaule de Régina pour finir sa course sur sa hanche, le cœur de la petite brune manqua un battement.

A quoi est-ce qu'Emma était en train de jouer ? Et pourquoi se laissait-elle faire de la sorte sans bouger ? Elle était Régina Mills non ? Cette femme a la volonté de fer ! Et là elle n'avait pas plus de détermination qu'une poupée de chiffon. Comment Emma et elle en était arrivé à cette quasi intimité ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée, mais au lieu d'y mettre fin, elle encourageait Emma en restant là sans protester. Tout ça ne lui ressemblait tellement pas…

Poussée par l'impulsion, Emma se pencha alors en direction des lèvres de la petite brune…doucement…très doucement.

Le souffle court, Régina ne pu rien faire d'autre que de fermer les yeux…

La petite brune était si belle, si désirable… qu'Emma en avait le souffle couper. Pourtant au moment de lui donner ce baiser dont elle rêvait depuis si longtemps, Emma dévia de sa trajectoire et déposa un tendre baiser sur la joue de Régina. Son cœur lui hurlait qu'elle était une idiote, tandis que sa raison la félicitait d'avoir prit cette décision.

Si elle avait embrassé Régina sur la bouche, la jeune femme l'aurait frappé en plein visage sans l'ombre d'un doute. Emma retins un petit rire nerveux, elle était optimiste, Régina l'aurait surement tuée pour ça…

Pourtant à bien y réfléchir, pas une seule fois la petite brune n'avait tenté de la repoussée, Emma s'était alors demandé si c'était sa façon de l'encourager, mais elle avait eu peur de prendre ses rêves pour des réalités… C'était le problème avec Régina, Emma devait toujours lire entre les lignes et cette fois le message n'était pas très clair… Partager entre son désir de l'embrasser et la peur de sa réaction, Emma avait fait appel à sa raison qui lui avait soufflé : _Tu n'es pas de taille ma grande, c'est Régina Mills, fait attention à ce que tu fais… _

Et comme il était trop tard pour se stopper dans son élan, Emma avait fini par lui embrasser tendrement la joue et le contact de ses lèvres sur sa peau avait était électrique.

Surprise pas le contact sur sa joue Régina avait ré-ouvert les yeux. Et un immense sentiment de déception l'avait alors envahie. Pourquoi est-ce qu'Emma ne l'avait pas embrassé ? Pourquoi lui avait-elle envoyé tous ces signes si au final elle n'avait pas eu l'intention de l'embrasser ? Est-ce qu'elle avait mal interprété ses intentions ? Ou est-ce qu'Emma s'était juste moquée d'elle ? Milles questions s'entrechoquaient dans son esprit… mais elle n'arrivait pas à y mettre de l'ordre pour la simple et bonne raison que son corps lui réclamait ce baiser qu'Emma lui avait fait miroiter… Son esprit ne penser plus qu'à ça…

La main de la petite blonde était toujours là… posée sur sa hanche. Alors sans réfléchir une seule seconde à ce qu'elle faisait, elle glissa ses bras autour de la taille d'Emma et l'attira rapidement à elle. Puis en une fraction de seconde ses lèvres se retrouveraient sur celle d'Emma. Après tout ce n'était qu'un baiser… rien qu'un simple baiser ça ne changerait pas la face du monde.

Régina l'embrassa tout d'abord doucement, puis lorsqu'elle sentie les lèvres de la petite blonde s'entrouvrir, elle approfondi alors leur baiser sans la moindre retenue. La chaleur de leurs langues mêlées passionnément l'une à l'autre lui arracha un petit gémissement de plaisir. C'était si naturel, si normal pour elle de l'embrasser ainsi, qu'elle fut tout juste surprise quand Emma répondit avec fougue à son baiser. Régina vacilla légèrement sous l'assaut de la petite blonde qui la rattrapa fortement par la nuque écrasant ainsi plus fortement sa bouche contre la sienne. Leur baiser fut des plus passionné et leurs deux corps s'étaient littéralement écrasées l'un contre l'autre. Régina pouvait sentir la chaleur du corps d'Emma glisser partout en elle. C'était un sentiment si agréable, si rassurant… un sentiment qu'elle avait oubliée depuis longtemps, un sentiment qui remontait violement à la surface et qui la submergeait. Comment est-ce qu'Emma pouvait l'éveiller ainsi de nouveau à la vie avec un simple baiser ?

Régina glissa à son tour ses mains derrière la nuque d'Emma et l'embrassa encore plus ardemment. C'était comme si tout à coup elle voulait ne faire plus qu'une avec elle, comme si elle voulait fusionner avec la petite blonde. Elle s'accrochait aux lèvres d'Emma comme si elles leurs offrait son salut, comme si leurs douceur, leurs chaleur la ramenait à la vie pour de bon…

Emma aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que ce baiser ne s'achève jamais… mais le manque d'air se fit bientôt ressentir et les deux femmes n'eurent d'autre choix que de rompre leur baiser passionné.

Essoufflées, les joues et les lèvres rougis par le baiser qu'elles venaient d'échanger, Emma et Régina se fixèrent l'une l'autre sans rien dire, un léger sourire peint sur le visage… avec ce baiser un mur s'était effondré entre elles et elles en étaient bien conscientes.

Après quelques secondes elles réaliseraient soudain qu'elles étaient toujours blottit l'une contre l'autre, mais ni l'une ni l'autre n'osa bouger ou prononcer le moindre mot… Elles ne pourraient pourtant pas rester ainsi éternellement, l'une d'elle devrait bien se décider à bouger ou à parler.

Pas plus Emma que Régina ne sembler gênée de ce qui venait de ce passer. Elles profitaient simplement du moment présent sans se poser de question.

Après quelques minutes, ce fut Emma qui brisa le confortable silence qui s'était installé entre elles.

- Après un tel baiser je crois qu'il est plus que temps que tu m'appelle Emma… lui chuchota-la jeune femme à l'oreille.

Régina émit un petit rire amusé : - Oui je crois qu'il est temps, Emma… souffla alors la belle brune de sa voix la plus sexy.

- Dis le encore…

- Emma…

La petite blonde sourit… simplement heureuse de la tournure qu'avait prit les choses : - Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai imaginé cette scène dans ma tête… Je l'ai attendu si longtemps ce baiser Gina… murmura-t-elle à son oreille sur le ton de la confession, avant de déposer un rapide baisé au creux de son coup.

Le corps de la petite brune se figea alors sur place avant qu'elle ne s'écarte vivement d'Emma et la foudroya du regard : - Ne m'appelle plus jamais de cette façon est-ce que c'est bien claire ?

Emma fronça les sourcils un peu confuse. L'attitude de la petite brune avait changé en une fraction de seconde. Emma n'avait plus devant elle la jeune femme avec qui elle avait échangé un baiser, non, la Régina aux joues rosie avait disparue pour faire place à la Régina froide et impérieuse. Et Emma ne comprenait pas pourquoi un tel changement c'était produit…

Les yeux de Régina la fixaient froidement : - Je ne vous permets pas de m'appeler ainsi Miss Swan, ce n'est pas parce que nous avons partagé un stupide baiser qu'il faut vous permettre de telle familiarité avec moi ! cracha-t-elle blessante.

Emma eu soudain l'impression de prendre un coup de point en plein dans l'estomac. Miss Swan encore ? Stupide baiser ? Emma ne comprenait plus rien ! Tout ça parce qu'elle l'avait appelé Gina ? C'était simplement ça qui l'avait mise dans une telle colère ? Emma ne penser pas à mal, c'était simplement un petit nom affectueux qui lui était venu spontanément, si elle avait su que Régina réagirait ainsi elle s'en serait bien garder.

La petite blonde fit un pas dans sa direction pour tenter un rapprochement mais Régina recula.

- Je crois que nous ferions mieux d'en rester là ! Bonsoir Miss Swan, lança t-elle impassible avant de marcher en direction de la porte.

- Régina attends…, lui cria Emma incapable de bouger, encore sous le choc de ce renversement de situation si brutal. Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qui ce passe…

Mais la jeune femme ne lui accorda pas la moindre attention, elle ne lui accorda pas non plus la moindre explication sur ce qui venait de ce passer ! Emma était sans voix… Pourquoi Régina l'avait elle rejeté ainsi alors que c'était elle qui l'avait embrassé ? Tout semblait bien se passer, alors qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu pousser la petite brune à remettre une telle distance entre elles et a prendre la fuite de cette manière.

Emma resta plantée là tandis que Régina disparue dans la maison.

Régina referma rapidement la porte d'entrée et se laissa glisser derrière jusqu'au sol avant de rabattre ses genoux sous son menton et d'éclater en sanglots.

Gina… ce surnom résonnait encore à ses oreilles, personne ne l'appelait ainsi… personne sauf Daniel ! C'était le petit diminutive qu'il lui avait donné et lorsqu'elle l'avait entendu de la bouche d'Emma… cela avait réveillé certains fantômes de son passé, mais cela lui avait surtout donné mauvaise conscience parce qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à Daniel depuis bien longtemps…

Comment avait-elle pu faire une telle chose… comment avait-elle pu se laisser aller ainsi avec Emma ? Elle avait l'impression d'avoir trahis Daniel. Bien sur depuis la mort du jeune homme ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle embrassait une autre personne. Mais elle n'avait jamais ressenti un tel plaisir, une telle alchimie… le baiser qu'elle avait partagé avec Emma avait était enivrant, magique…

Elle avait eu tord de penser que ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un simple baiser… c'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas changé la face du monde, mais il l'avait changé elle… il avait de nouveau fait battre son cœur pour quelqu'un, il lui avait fait oublié Daniel encore un peu plus… et ça c'était impardonnable !

Emma ne pouvait pas prendre la place de Daniel, Emma ne pouvait pas être celle qui lui redonnerait foie en l'amour. Emma était une femme, Emma était la fille de Snow, tout les opposait l'une à l'autre, cette histoire était vouée à l'échec avant même d'avoir commencée !

_Gina…_ la voix de Daniel raisonna en elle comme si le jeune homme était là à ses côtés. Mais elle ne ressentait plus rien, ni colère, ni amour, il n'était plus rien d'autre qu'une ombre, rien d'autre que le passé. Elle avait réclamé vengeance en son nom toute sa vie et à présent que c'était chose faite, il ne restait rien de lui, rien d'autre d'un tendre souvenir que Régina chérirait toute sa vie. Il resterait à jamais son premier amour, mais à présent elle était libre, libre de poursuivre sa vie sans lui et cela l'effrayait plus que tout !

_Gina…_ la voix d'Emma s'éleva à son tour dans son esprit et un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Tellement de chose s'éveillaient en elle quand elle pensait à la petite blonde, tout ça lui donnait le vertige, elle ne s'était jamais sentis aussi en vie que tout à l'heure dans les bras d'Emma.

A cette constatation Régina se mit à sangloter de plus belle et son cœur éclata dans sa poitrine, comment cela avait il peut arriver ? Comment avait-elle pu tomber amoureuse d'Emma sans même sans rendre compte ?! Comment avait-elle pu lui faire une place dans son cœur et dans sa vie au détriment de Daniel. Comment cette fille avait elle osée lui faire ça ?

Régina se sentait tellement stupide, tellement honteuse, non seulement elle avait donné son cœur à quelqu'un d'autres que Daniel mais elle n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de s'amouracher de la fille de sa pire ennemie, la mère biologique de son fils de surcroit, c'était une cruelle ironie tout de même…

Comment avait-elle fait pour tomber si bas ? Un four rire nerveux la parcourut soudain. Emma Swan… elle était amoureuse d'Emma Swan ! Qui voudrait croire une chose pareille ? Personne ! Pas même elle… de toute façon peu importait ce qu'elle croyait ou non ressentir pour cette femme, cette histoire n'irait jamais plus loin que le baiser qu'elles avaient partagé ce soir, Régina s'y refusait ! Cette amourette ne verrait jamais le jour, d'une façon où d'une autre elle trouverait le moyen de faire taire les stupides sentiments qui s'éveillaient en elle, elle n'était tout simplement pas prête pour ça. Elle n'était pas prête à se montrer vulnérable à nouveau, elle n'était pas prête à perdre le contrôle et surtout elle n'était pas prête à se confronter à Emma…

Parce que si Régina avait bien comprit ce que la jeune femme lui avait dit tout à l'heure au creux de son oreille, elle non plus ne lui était pas si indifférente que ça… Est-ce qu'Emma avait des sentiments pour elle ? Régina n'en savait rien et elle ne voulait pas le savoir !

L'amour n'avait rien de bon à lui offrir, elle en avait déjà trop souffert. Elle refusait de subir ça une seconde fois, elle avait compris et accepté depuis longtemps qu'elle n'était pas faite pour ça ! La seule personne dont elle voulait être aimé et pouvoir l'aimer en retour était Henry, les autres n'avaient pas d'importance à ses yeux. La romance Emma-Régina s'arrêtait donc là… il n'y aurait pas de suite, désormais elle se tiendrait loin de la petite blonde.

Un petit pincement au cœur lui fit comprendre que ça ne serait pas aussi facile qu'elle le pensait. Mais Régina avait prit sa décision, elle devait oublier Emma, guérir de cette étrange maladie qui courait dans ses veines et lui dévorait lentement le cœur. Elle devait se protéger, penser à elle, Emma pourrait lui faire bien trop de mal et si la petite blonde la blessait, rien, pas même Henry, ne pourrait la guérir et elle plongerait pour toujours dans les ténèbres ; elle en était certaine. Le risque était bien trop grand pour elle, pour eux tous…

Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'accepter ses sentiments pour Emma. Continuez d'aimer le fantôme de Daniel était bien plus rassurant, son cœur était en sécurité enfermé avec lui dans le passé.

Toute cette histoire était absurde, injuste même ! Daniel était mort est n'aurait jamais le droit à sa fin heureuse… Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle aurait droit à une deuxième chance ? Régina ne s'avait plus où elle en était… Elle était déchirée entre sa loyauté envers Daniel et cette attirance qu'elle ressentait pour Emma.

La petite brune sourit, résignée… il n'y avait rien à faire, les choses devaient rester ainsi. Elle avait partagé un merveilleux baiser avec Emma, elle n'avait rien d'autre à espérer… elle ne pouvait pas aller plus loin, elle n'en avait pas le droit par respect pour Daniel.

Son cœur débordait encore de tendresse pour le jeune homme, mais son stupide palpitant s'entêtait pourtant à lui fait croire que son attachement passé à Daniel ne changeait rien, Emma était faite pour elle...

Pourquoi son cœur lui infligeait-il une telle chose ? Il aurait pu choisir n'importe qui pour aimer à nouveau, alors pourquoi Emma, pourquoi l'avoir choisie elle ? Peut être parce que dans le fond, même si elle refusait d'y croire, c'était vrai…, elles étaient faite l'une pour l'autre, après tout leur destin avait toujours été intimement lié…

Non c'était ridicule, il fallait être réaliste, les princesses et les sorcières ne tombaient pas amoureuses, tous le monde savait ça ! Et pourtant… c'était arrivé !

Mais Régina avait beau ressentir quelque chose de fort pour Emma, jamais elle ne le lui avouerait, c'était bien trop risqué pour l'une comme pour l'autre. Même si depuis quelques semaines Régina faisait de son mieux pour changer, elle devait accepter qu'elle ne serait jamais ce que la petite blonde attendait d'elle. Elle ne serait jamais entièrement guéri des ténèbres qui lui avait assombrit le cœur, c'était une évidence que le mal, même endormi, resterait tapi en elle pour toujours.

Elle était devenue la méchante Régina depuis bien trop longtemps, ça ne s'effaçait pas, ça ne s'oubliait pas comme ça… Son cœur s'était endurci et elle ne savait plus comment être Gina, cette jeune fille à l'âme si noble qui croyait en l'amour. Et ce n'était pas Emma, ni même les sentiments que Régina croyait lui porter, qui pourrait ressusciter le rêve d'amour véritable qui avait un jour habité son cœur. Ce fol espoir de happy end était mort des années plus tôt en même temps que Daniel et Gina…

À suivre…


End file.
